Gameplay
by m a y u r a r e
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDATED!] Cinta itu menjaga, bukan merusak! Semua berawal dari Ryeowook yang menggunakan cheat untuk mendekati Yesung hingga mengalahkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun kecanduan permainan laknat lain sampai akhirnya ia bertemu seorang yeoja sepolos dan sesuci Lee Sungmin. Tak tega, Kyuhyun sampai melakukan yang tidak-tidak. KyuMin GS! M rated, not for underage children!
1. The Game Plan (Part 1)

.

.

"Wookie- _noona_ ~ Aku punya muslihat baru untuk mengerjai Kangin- _hyung_ , loh!"

"Iya kah? Mana muslihatnya?"

"Ini diaa! Nintendo DS palsu dari _noona_ -ku. Kalau dia dimainkan terus, pasti dia akan 'meledak' dengan sendirinya!"

.

"Wookie- _noona_! Lihat Leeteuk- _noona_! Pasti dia mengantuk. Kita kerjai, yuk!"

"Ayo, ayo!"

.

"Kyu! Zhoumi- _hyung_ sepertinya butuh bantuan."

"Bantuan atau _bantuan_? Ayo kita _tolong_ , noona!"

.

Gameplay (c) e

Genre: Romance, Drama, School life

A rated M fiction, which doesn't really contain such adult things. I rate this M for reader's safety.

Casts (and pairs): Mainly KyuMin, YeWook, etc.

Seluruh karakter di dalam cerita ini murni milik diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali OC tentunya, hanya sekadar visualisasi imajinasi saya.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis _fanfiction_ ini, selain fangirling tentunya.

Warning: Gender switch, rated M, NOT FOR CHILDREN (re: yadong parah), typo(s), picisan, plot gaje, pasaran, OOC, bahasa kasar dimana-mana, bahasa yang terlalu frontal, tidak sesuai EYD, kaku, dan lain-lain sebagainya yang akan dirasakan sendiri ketika membaca.

Ragu? Kesempatan untuk menekan tombol back selalu ada^^

Selamat membaca^^

.

 _Kyuhyun's POV_

Semua keisenganku selalu berjalan lancar dengan adanya Kim Ryeowook di sampingku. Ia selalu mengikuti semua keinginanku, karena itu pun hal yang diinginkannya. Kami sepikiran, selalu memiliki keputusan yang sama, sehingga kami selalu merasa cocok berteman. Aku selalu memanggilnya dengan tambahan _noona_ karena aku merasa ia adalah kakak keduaku yang selalu mengertiku.

Sampai pada suatu waktu, keisengan _laknat_ itu adalah keisengan terakhir yang kami lakukan bersama.

.

Siang itu aku terkulai lemas di mejaku. Badanku seolah tidak mau diajak kompromi. Kepalaku pusing sekali. Perasaanku pun tidak enak. Tidak biasanya, hari itu aku ingin sekali pulang secepatnya seolah tidak ingin melihat apapun lagi. Namun, semua keinginanku buyar ketika kudengar sebuah panggilan manis bersenandung di telingaku.

"Kyu! _Main_ sama Yesung- _seonbae_ , yuk!" Itulah panggilan manis yang tidak terasa ganjil saat itu. Energiku seolah _overload_ , aku langsung duduk tegak menghadap Ryeowook.

" _Main mainan_ yang mana? _Mainan_ kita sudah cukup banyak selama ini, bukan?" tanyaku.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, menatapku lamat-lamat. "Kyuhyunnie, kau sakit, ya? Kita _main_ besok saja kalau begitu," tandasnya.

Aku menyeringai. "Aku akan merasa lebih baik jika kita _bermain_ sekarang. Yuk!"

Sungguh, kelak aku menyesali semua perkataanku itu.

.

Aku dan Ryeowook memperhatikan Yesung- _seonbae_ yang sedang membaca buku sendirian di taman. _Seonbae_ satu itu senang mencari suasana sepi untuk mengembangkan dirinya, entah itu belajar atau latihan bernyanyi.

Ah, ya. Yesung- _seonbae_ adalah ketua klub vokal yang diidolakan banyak siswi di sekolah ini.

Oke, kembali ke rencana.

"Wookie- _noona_ , bagaimana rencanamu?" tanyaku. Ia tersenyum ganjil.

"Aku akan mencoba sebuah _cheat_ dalam permainan kali ini. Kau bawa buku ini," Ryeowook menyerahkan sebuah notebook hardcover berwarna putih. "Kau lari melewatinya, sambil sedikit meledekku. Lalu, aku akan mengejarmu sambil mengataimu pencuri. Kalau ia punya hati, pasti ia akan mencari kita. Dan di saat itulah kita mengerjainya sampai ia salah masuk kamar mandi. Pasti lucu!" Ryeowook menyeringai ganjil. Aku yang saat itu tidak mengerti hanya menurutinya.

Aku mengatur napasku, berusaha untuk mengabaikan rasa gelisah yang mulai datang. Kemudian, aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Yesung- _seonbae_. Tepat ketika aku melewati Yesung-seonbae, Ryeowook berteriak meminta bukunya kembali. Kemudian aku berteriak, "Kejar dulu kalau bisa!" dan langsung melesat menuju kantin. Aku pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong, mengatur sirkulasi darah serta respirasiku karena aku mulai pusing.

Aku menunggu, dan menunggu.

Masih menunggu.

Hingga akhirnya aku bosan menunggu dan memutuskan untuk mengintai posisi Yesung- _seonbae_ tadi.

Aku yakin mataku tidak salah menangkap bayangan yang ada.

Kim Ryeowook dan namja dengan nama asli Kim Jongwoon sedang berduaan di kursi taman tempat si namja duduk tadi. Mereka terlihat begitu _dekat_ —atau entahlah hanya pandangan iriku saja yang menyimpulkan demikian.

Aku berdecak kesal. Lalu, aku pun mengambil tasku di kelas dan pulang.

Di kamar, aku hanya bisa berbaring tanpa bisa menutup matamu. Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana, terutama pada ingatan tentang pengintaianku tadi. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang ganjil.

 _Aku merasa amat bodoh. Sudah cukup terlambat aku menyadari keganjilan itu._

Aku lalu teringat akan buku yang tadi diberikan Ryeowook padaku. Kuambil buku tersebut, lalu kubuka setiap halamannya. Sampai akhirnya, fokusku tertambat pada suatu halaman.

" _Semua_ cheat _ini untukmu, Yesung. Aku selalu disini."_

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti.

.

"Wookie- _noona_ , ayo kita _bermain_ lagi!"

"Tidak bisa, Kyu. Aku harus menelepon seseorang. Aku sibuk sekali!"

"Wookie- _noona_ , kau menganggur, kan? Aku punya _permainan_ baru, loh!"

"Aku harus menemui Heechul- _noona_ segera setelah ini, Kyu."

 _Permainan laknat_ itu memang benar-benar yang terakhir. Karena, setiap Ryeowook berdalih tidak bisa _bermain_ , tak lama setelahnya, aku selalu melihatnya menempeli Yesung- _seonbae_. Sebenarnya agak ironis, sih, karena Ryeowook bertingkah agak _bitchy_ di depan Yesung- _seonbae_.

Awalnya aku biasa saja dan masih mengajaknya _bermain_. Tapi penolakan demi penolakan yang kuterima membuatku muak. Terlebih karena aku mulai memahami _cheat_ yang dimaksud Ryeowook.

 _Dia menggunakanku dalam_ permainan laknat- _nya untuk mendekati Yesung-_ seonbae.

Licik, bukan?

Sebagai seorang _gamer_ —dalam artian sesungguhnya—aku bahkan selalu berusaha untuk menghindari segala bentuk _cheat_ , karena menurutku itu mengurangi kesenangan yang didapat. Itulah makna _gaming_ yang sesungguhnya bagiku.

Dan kini, makna _permainan_ dalam artian lain yang biasa kumainkan bersama Ryeowook (sebenarnya ia cukup payah soal _video game_ ) sudah _lenyap tak berbekas_.

 _End of Kyuhyun's POV_

.

Cho Kyuhyun, siswa Elf High School yang begitu populer karena ketampanan serta kepintarannya. Dulu ia sering membuat dewan guru geleng-geleng kepala akibat keisengannya yang tiada batas. Namun kini entah ia tobat atau mengubah _cara bermain_ -nya, ia benar-benar _nyaris tidak pernah_ melakukan sebuah ( _permainan_ ) keisengan lagi.

Jika saja _memainkan perasaan perempuan_ bukanlah sebuah ( _permainan_ ) keisengan.

.

"Mmmhh~ Hentikaaaahhnnh~ Kyuuhhh~~" Seorang _yeoja_ yang perutnya sedang dijilati Kyuhyun mendesah tak tahan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan jilatannya.. Ia menyerbu bibir _yeoja_ tersebut dengan ganas, hingga kembali terdengar lenguhan-lenguhan berikutnya.

"Sunny, apa kau _bosan_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sunny, _kekasihnya saat ini_.

"Hmm, mungkin?" Jawab Sunny agak ragu. Ia pun melanjutkan dengan senyum manis. "Kita belakangan belum jalan-jalan lagi, bukan?"

"Oh. Kalau begitu, kita _sampai di sini_ saja. Selamat tinggal," Kyuhyun berkata tanpa perasaan, lalu kemudian meninggalkan Sunny yang shock.

Kyuhyun melangkah menelusuri koridor kelas 3. Matanya terpaku pada papan nama kelas 3F, kelas terbawah dan terbelakang. Tanpa ragu, ia pun masuk dan menggebrak sebuah meja dimana penghuninya sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Oi, bocah! Apa tidak ada sapaan yang lebih tidak sopan lagi?" Kangin, penghuni meja tersebut, menegur Kyuhyun pedas.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Kangin datar. "Apa salahnya mengganggu orang yang sedang bergosip? Hyung, bisa kau berikan _beberapa_ lagi?" tanyanya.

Kangin menghela napas. "Kita bicarakan ini di atap."

.

"Kau belum puas _memainkan_ semuanya?" tanya Kangin.

Kyuhyun menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong. "Mungkin aku akan benar-benar puas jika aku berhasil memainkan _nya_ seorang."

Kangin menggulirkan matanya. "Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kuperingatkan padamu. _Permainan_ mu sekarang sudah tidak semenyenangkan _permainan_ mu dulu.Mau berapa banyak lagi air mata yang diteteskan para _yeoja_ di dunia ini karena _permainan_ mu ini?"

"..."

"Kau tahu sendiri kan rasanya dikhianati setelah terlibat cukup dalam?"

"Rasa sakit _yeoja-yeoja_ bodoh yang kubuang takkan pernah sebanding jika dibandingkan rasa sakitku dikhianati Kim Ryeowook." Tandas Kyuhyun tanpa ragu.

Kangin menghela napas. Sepupu yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya ini benar-benar keras kepala kalau sudah membicarakan balas dendam. Kangin pun sebenarnya demikian, dan bahkan lebih dari berani untuk berbuat lebih jauh dari Kyuhyun. Untunglah pikirannya yang mulai matang melunakkan hatinya.

Namun, sepertinya pemikiran manja serta hati keras Kyuhyun tidak sanggup dilunakkan oleh peringatan Kangin. Terlebih karena Kangin juga bukan anak yang memiliki catatan baik selama bersekolah.

"Baiklah, kuberikan padamu satu lagi saja. Setelah itu, kau cari sendiri." Jawab Kangin akhirnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega pada _yeoja_ terakhir ini. Namun ia berharap Kyuhyun akan berhenti dari kecanduan bermain _game_ nya ini setelah bertemu dengan _yeoja_ yang menurutnya _potensial_ ini.

"Sebutkan nama, kelas, dan ciri-cirinya!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Kangin menghela napas. Ia malah jadi ragu untuk menyebutkannya.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin, kelas 3E. Dia manis, suaranya bagus. Berbeda dengan _yeoja_ lain yang kuberikan padamu, ia sama sekali tidak populer, padahal dia anggota terbaik klub vokal. Dia anggota kesayangan Yesung, dan kabarnya dia sangat dekat dengan ..., _Ryeowook_ ," Kangin sedikit berhati-hati ketika menyebutkan nama Ryeowook. Ia khawatir _yeoja_ yang diberikannya pada Kyuhyun akan disakiti lebih dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya karena memiliki hubungan dengan Ryeowook.

" _Dekat dengan Ryeowook, huh_?" gumam Kyuhyun. Seberkas senyum muncul di wajahnya.

Kini Kangin benar-benar diliputi rasa bersalah.

.

Sudah berhari-hari Kyuhyun meninggalkan PSP-nya di kasur karena terus-menerus mencari tahu tentang _yeoja_ bernama Lee Sungmin. Entah ini karena ketidakpopuleran Sungmin atau semangat karena kesempatan balas dendam yang seolah sudah di depan mata.

 _Tok tok tok!_

"Kyuhyun! Saatnya makan!" teriak Leeteuk, _yeojachingu_ Kangin, dari luar kamar.

Ah, ya. Kyuhyun, Kangin, dan Ahra, _noona_ kandung Kyuhyun, tinggal seatap di apartemen ini. Namun, Ahra begitu sibuk dengan urusan kuliahnya sehingga jarang sekali pulang. Sedangkan Leeteuk sering menginap di sini entah untuk belajar atau sekedar bermain saja.

"Iya, _noona_!" Kyuhyun meninggalkan ponselnya, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kamar. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan, lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Kangin.

Kyuhyun mengambil nasi kepal dan mulai memakannya. Sedangkan Kangin sejak tadi sudah memakan banyak sekali makanan yang ada di meja.

"Hyung, bagaimana kau tidak _overload_ kalau kau masih makan sebanyak itu?" Kyuhyun menyindir Kangin.

Kangin menatap Kyuhyun galak. "Bagaimana kau tidak dibenci wanita kalau mulutmu masih seperti sampah?"

"Kangin-ah! Kita lagi makan!" tegur Leeteuk lebih galak. Kangin menyeringai, lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya tanpa merasa jijik.

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas. Sebenarnya, ia masih ingin menyindir Kangin. Tetapi, ia takut akan omelan Leeteuk, karena sindirannya mengandung konten _non-table manner_.

Namun, sepertinya Kangin duluan yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan _memainkan_ nya?" tanya Kangin pada Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menghentikan suapannya.

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah yakin.

" _Siapa lagi_ yang ingin kau _mainkan_?" tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah tidak suka. Kangin menepuk dahinya secara imajiner. Ia lupa kalau Leeteuk tahu dan tidak suka akan _permainan_ Kyuhyun.

Jelas. Wanita logis mana yang suka _permainan_ itu?

Baru saja Kangin hendak mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika Kyuhyun menjawab dengan mantap, "Lee Sungmin."

Kangin pasrah. Kini ia hanya bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun berimprovisasi.

Mata Leeteuk membulat. "Lee Sungmin?! _Yeoja_ suci itu?!" Nada bicaranya meninggi. "Bagaimana mungkin kau akan _menodai_ _yeoja_ yang bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran sekalipun?!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. "Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang _menodai_ nya. Itu mudah bagiku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

" _Geez_ , kau ini! Sudah sepatutnya kau mendapat pelaja—" Leeteuk yang geram hendak memukul Kyuhyun dengan centong sup terhenti pergerakan tangannya oleh Kangin.

"Sudahlah, aku yang akan bertanggungjawab. Lagipula ..., kau mengerti?" tanya Kangin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk terdiam, lalu kembali duduk tegak.

"Kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya, Cho Kyuhyun," Leeteuk berkata dengan suara dalam.

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar. "Wah, padahal aku sudah menyusun rencana. Pertama, aku akan mendaftar masuk ke klub vokal. Setelah itu, aku akan mencoba mendekatinya. Lalu, aku akan _menyentuh_ nya di dekat Ryeowook. Kemudian aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang _menyentuhnya sampai kedalam_." Godanya.

Leeteuk menggeram. Anak ini sengaja benar menggodanya.

Sayangnya, Leeteuk terlambat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

.

 _Pertama, aku akan mendaftar masuk ke klub vokal._

.

"Oi, Changmin! Kau bisa mendaftarkanku ke klub vokal, kan?"

"Tentu. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau mau membantuku _bermain_?"

"Siapa yang ingin kau mainkan? Jinri? Aku punya kontaknya."

"Ish, dia terlalu jalang untuk ku _mainkan_!"

"Siapa memangnya? Henry- _noona_?"

"Kau jangan asal tebak begitu, bodoh!"

"Lantas siapa?"

"..., targetku ..., Lee Sungmin."

"O-oi, kau gila, Kyu? Kau ingin _memainkan_ Sungmin- _noona_?" tanya seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan nada yang juga tinggi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. _Memainkan_ nya akan menghancurkan Ryeowook, bukan?"

Shim Changmin, _namja_ tinggi tersebut menggulirkan mata. "Tapi kau tidak sepantasnya _memainkan_ Sungmin- _noona_ juga. Sungmin- _noona_ terlalu suci untuk yang seperti itu."

"Makanya daftarkan aku ke klub vokal supaya aku bisa melihatnya dengan mudah!"

"Ish, ternyata memang ada maunya. Padahal dulu Taeyeon- _seonbae_ mati-matian mengejarmu supaya kau mau masuk klub vokal dan kau tolak."

"Tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik dulu! Sudahlah, kau harus mendaftarkanku kalau kau ingin melihat Taeyeon- _seonbae_ senang!"

"Astaga, baiklah, baiklah!"

.

" _Annyeong,_ _seonbae_. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, anggota baru klub ini." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya pada _seonbae_ yang sedang memegang buku absen.

 _Seonbae_ tinggi cantik tersebut menoleh padanya. Lalu wajahnya berubah sumringah. "Oh! Kau temannya Siwon, ya? Tadi Changmin sudah mendaftarkanmu. Masuklah!" ucapnya ramah.

Kyuhyun pun melangkah masuk sambil sesekali melirik _seonbae_ tersebut. Ah, seandainya Sooyoung, _seonbae_ tersebut, bukan orang yang populer dan bukan sepupu Siwon, pasti sudah ia jilat habis tubuh tinggi semapainya itu.

Kyuhyun lalu duduk di sembarang bangku. Di depannya ada dua orang _yeoja_ dengan gaya yang mirip. Kyuhyun merasa agak familiar dengan salah satunya.

" _Annyeong!_ Latihan kali ini tidak usah lama-lama. Aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuan kalian di nada rendah. Tidak usah basa-basi lagi, langsung saja giliranmu, Shim Changmin!" Yesung, si ketua klub, membuka latihan dengan sangat mengejutkan.

"E-EEH?" Changmin yang duduk di paling ujung berseru. Namun pada akhirnya, ia pun menuruti perintah ketua meskipun dengan wajah agak pasrah.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memperhatikan hingga tiba giliran salah satu _yeoja_ di depannya.

"Giliranmu, Kim Ryeowook!" seru Yesung. Telinga Kyuhyun berdiri mendengar nama tersebut. Mendadak keinginan balas dendamnya tumbuh.

"Eeeeh? Ta-tapi ..., oppa~ Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi di nada rendah~" Ryeowook berkata dengan nada agak manja, yang menurut Kyuhyun disengaja dan dibuat-buat, sehingga lebih menjijikkan lagi menurutnya.

Sungguh, ini adalah suara yang amat Kyuhyun rindukan. Suara merdu yang semangat, apalagi jika berhubungan dengan _permainan_ nya versi dulu.

Kyuhyun jadi semakin bernafsu untuk membalas dendamnya.

"Aku tahu kau lebih pandai bernyanyi di notasi yang tinggi. Sesekali cobalah di nada yang rendah!" perintah Yesung.

Ryeowook pun berdiri, lalu mulai bernyanyi.

 _Miwuhago shipeunde_

 _Nal ijeundeuthan nuhui dwitmoseupman jikineun guhtdo jichyuhbuhryuhssuh ijen_

"Eits, stop! Itu sama sekali tidak rendah, Kim Ryeowook! Ganti lagu!" perintah Yesung dengan wajah datarnya.

Ryeowook terdiam. Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa Ryeowook kini sedang mengambil napas, lalu nyanyian dengan notasi yang lebih rendah pun keluar dari mulutnya.

 _Miwohaji motae, saranghajido motae_

 _Jinamyeon da ijeul georan geumal, jebal geuman geumanhae_

"Oke, _good_! Berikutnya, Sungmin-ah!" Yesung menuliskan sesuatu di atas papan jalannya. Telinga Kyuhyun berdiri. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Sungmin?

Tunggu sebentar. Yesung tidak menyebutkan marganya.

"Aish, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Kim Jongwoon!" _Yeoja_ di sebelah Ryeowook memprotes.

Suara ini ..., Kyuhyun merasa suara ini begitu manis dan _angelic_ , tidak kalah dengan suara merdu Ryeowook.

Yesung menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan senyuman jahilnya. "Baiklah, baiklah, _mian_ Lee Sungmin-ah. Kau bisa bernyanyi, kan? Lucu rasanya jika kau sudah terlalu lama di klub ini, sampai kau lupa bagaimana caranya bernyanyi!"

Kali ini Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Ternyata _yeoja_ bertubuh _hot_ itu memang Lee Sungmin. Nafsu balas dendam serta bentuk tubuh Sungmin yang indah membuatnya merasa sedikit tegang.

"Ampun, Sungmin-ah! Ampun! _Hipnotis_ saja semua orang semaumu!" Yesung berseru minta ampun sambil tertawa.

"Ish! Jinjja! Kau berhutang es krim padaku, Kim Jongwoon!" Sungmin menggerutu. Ia lalu mengambil napas dan mulai bernyanyi.

 _Geunyuhga wooggo inneyo nuhmoona oraenmanijyo_

 _Geuruhn moseup geuruhke bogo shipduhn naui geunyuhjyo_

 _Geunyuhga guhdgo issuhyo uhdduhn saramgwa dajunghi_

 _Nae gaseumeun mooguhpge naeri noollyuhyo_

Kyuhyun terdiam seribu bahasa. Suara ini ..., benar-benar _angelic_. Berbeda dengan suara merdu Ryeowook yang sanggup membuatnya tidur. Suara Sungmin seolah sanggup membawanya ke langit dalam tidurnya.

Kini jantungnya berdebar-debar di luar kendali. Ia juga merasa seluruh tubuhnya menegang, ingin sekali melampiaskan seluruh nafsunya pada apa saja yang ada.

"Hei, kau! Anak baru!" Suara bariton Yesung membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menengadah, menatap Yesung.

"Ini latihan pertamamu, jangan melamun!" tegur Yesung.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, _Oppa_!" Sooyoung berseru dari belakang.

Kyuhyun melihat tubuh Ryeowook yang langsung tegak.

"Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun. Buktikan kalau kau juga bisa bernyanyi di nada rendah!" perintah Yesung, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Kyuhyun melakukan segala macam ancang-ancang. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia benar-benar berlatih bernyanyi bersama Kangin. Selebihnya ia hanya bernyanyi _randomly_ bersama sepupunya itu. Tapi ..., tidak. Ini hanya latihan, bukan _game_ yang sesungguhnya. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mengeluarkan nyanyiannya.

 _Ee soongani majimagirago geutorok saranghan geudaegaeh_

 _Neon dolliryeo haedo woolmyeo maedallyeodo geunyang shirhdamyeo heyeojimeul marhan naya_

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya dari papan jalan. Ryeowook membalikkan badannya. Keduanya menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Namun, Yesung kembali pada ke-sok-wibawaannya. "Ehm, aku belum pernah mendengar suara serendah ini, selain suara Jongdae. _Next!_ "

.

 _Setelah itu, aku akan mencoba mendekatinya._

.

"Sungmin- _eonnie_ , kau sudah mencoba partitur yang Yesung- _oppa_ berikan?" Ini suara Ryeowook.

"Belum, Wookie-ya. Percayalah, membacanya saja sulit." Ini suara Sungmin.

"Kenapa sulit? Tulisannya tidak terlalu buruk, bukan?"

"Buatku tulisan Yesung adalah tulisan terburuk yang pernah ada,"

"Jangan begitu, _eonnie_. Dia kan sayang _eonnie_ ,"

"Tapi aku tidak mengenalinya. Memang dia siapa? Hantu buaya lubuk?"

Kyuhyun menatap punggung kedua _yeoja_ tersebut dengan perasaan tegang. Ayolah, laki-laki _laknat_ sepertinya tidak mungkin tidak tegang hanya karena mendengar suara indah nan manis. Ia merasa _harus bermain-main_ dengan Lee Sungmin. Bukan. Ia memang _harus menyantap_ Lee Sungmin secepatnya.

Ia kini sedang menunggu timing yang tepat, sekaligus menunggu dirinya agak tenang dahulu.

Oke, sekarang ia sudah mulai rileks dan dewi fortuna _laknat_ sedang berpihak padanya. Tepat sekali ketika ia sedang berjalan mendekati kedua _yeoja_ tersebut, _yeoja_ incarannya nyaris terjatuh entah karena apa.

Mengapa nyaris?

Karena tangan Kyuhyun sudah berada di bawah tubuh Sungmin, menopang tubuh yang begitu _hot_.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Bukan. Sesungguhnya antara tidak percaya, malu, tidak enak, dan risih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah, menatap wajah Sungmin yang matanya tertutup.

Mendengar suara bariton yang begitu seksi tersebut, Sungmin membuka matanya, menatap apa yang di depannya dengan tatapan memelas. Bayangan Cho Kyuhyun yang terlihat agak terkejut terpampang jelas di pandangannya.

Ya, terkejut.

Jauh di luar dugaan, tatapan dari iris _foxy_ hitam tersebut ternyata begitu memelas dan hangat. Belum lagi wajah polos Sungmin yang sama-sama terkejut seperti dirinya, menampakkan bahwa _yeoja_ itu adalah _yeoja_ suci tak bernoda, bukan yeoja _laknat_ seperti korban-korban _permainan_ nya.

Lee Sungmin ..., sebaiknya dilindungi dari seorang bejat macam Kyuhyun, eoh?

Segera Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunan _laknat_ nya. Ia kemudian membantu Sungmin berdiri tegak.

"Berhati-hatilah, umm ...," Kyuhyun nampak kebingungan mencari panggilan yang tepat.

Jika Kyuhyun langsung menyebut nama, akan terlihat sekali bukan, kalau Kyuhyun menguntitnya? Terlebih karena Sungmin tidak populer.

"Lee Sungmin _imnida_ , kelas 3E." Jawab Sungmin. Senyum manisnya menguar. " _Jeongmal kamsahamnida_. Siapa namamu?"

Astaga. Senyum manis itu benar-benar membangunkan kejantanannya. Seluruh tubuhnya tegang kini.

Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun menyadari posisinya yang terlalu rendah bagi _yeoja_ sesuci Sungmin.

"Bukan masalah, _seonbae_. Cho Kyuhyun, kelas 2A." Jawab Kyuhyun, memasang wajah ramah.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, Kyuhyun. Panggil saja Sungmin."

 _Astaga, tolong. Lee Sungmin benar-benar menyiksaku tanpa dia sadari!_ pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati.

" _Gwaenchana, seonbae_. Aku duluan. _Jaljja_." Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan kedua _yeoja_ tersebut.

Ryeowook mendecih. "Dasar tidak tahu malu!" umpatnya kesal.

Sungmin menoleh pada Ryeowook, lalu memasang wajah polos. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun itu brengsek, _Eonnie_." Jawab Ryeowook dengan nada kesal.

Sungmin terlihat bingung, lalu berpikir sejenak. "Cho Kyuhyun? Jadi yang tadi itu Cho Kyuhyun yang kau selalu ceritakan?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Ya! Dia si brengsek Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin memiringkan kepala. "Heeh? _Wae_? Kurasa dia tidak brengsek seperti yang kau ceritakan, Wookie-ah,"

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak tahu saja, _Eonnie_. Dia meninggalkanku hanya karena aku tidak mau diajaknya _bermain_ lagi. Teman macam apa dia itu, ha?"

"Itu memang salahmu, bukan? Kau yang selalu menolak diajak bermain dengan dalih apapun, padahal kau hanya ingin berduaan dengan si bodoh Yesung," Sungmin bertutur polos.

Ucapan polos yang diutarakan Sungmin sukses membuat Ryeowook tertohok, merasa ada benarnya juga.

Seandainya Cho Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin tetap berprasangka baik tentangnya dan membelanya, pasti ia akan lebih _ambivalence_ lagi. Bernafsu parah sekaligus menahan nafsu itu sulit, percayalah.

Untunglah Lee Sungmin tidak mengetahui betapa bejatnya Cho Kyuhyun.

.

 _BRAKK!_

Kyuhyun membanting pintu apartemennya, mengundang pandangan heran Kangin yang sedang rajin-rajinnya mengerjakan soal latihan. Pandangan heran tersebut berubah menjadi keterkejutan yang luar biasa kala ia menyadari bahwa di penglihatannya Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucat dan keringat yang mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya yang menggigil.

" _Ya, pabboya! Wae?!_ " Kangin berseru panik dan menghampiri Kyuhyun layaknya ibu-ibu yang panik akan anaknya.

"B-baca saja SMS-ku, _hyung_. A-aku mau istirahat, tidak enak badan," Kyuhyun berkata dengan gemetar, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kangin yang mematung kebingungan, lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

Kangin berpikir sejenak. "SMS?" gumamnya. Kangin lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya dan mengambil ponsel. Sejak sekolah usai, ia mengabaikan ponselnya. Oke, lupakan.

Kangin membuka layar _smartphone_ -nya. Ada 14 _missed calls_ dan 17 _text messages_. Semua dari Kyuhyun. Ia pun membacanya satu persatu.

Hyung _, kau belum pulang?_

 _Jawab_

Hyung

HYUNG _JAWAB AKU!_

HYUNG _TOLONG!_

HYUNG _!_

HYUNG _AKU SERIUS!_

HYUNG _!_

HYUNG _!_

 _ASTAGA_ HYUNG _KENAPA KAU BERIKAN LEE SUNGMIN PADAKU?_

Kangin mengernyitkan dahinya. _Ada apa dengan Sungmin?_ Batinnya.

 _BERTANGGUNGJAWABLAH! SUNGMIN ITU_ MENGERIKAN _!_

 _BODOH! AKU TIDAK BISA_ MEMAINKAN _LEE SUNGMIN!_

 _LEE SUNGMIN TERLALU SUCI!_

 _DIA MENYIKSAKU!_

 _JAWAB AKU_ HYUNG _!_

HYUNG _AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!_

MIANHAE HYUNG _, AKU MENGELUARKAN SEMUANYA DENGAN TANGANKU_

Kangin _amat sangat mengerti_ maksud dari semua SMS Kyuhyun. _Dongsaeng_ nya itu baru saja masturbasi karena tidak tahan akan Sungmin, namun segan untuk menodai _yeoja_ suci tersebut.

 _Tapi kenapa bisa secepat itu, ya, 'adik'-nya terbangun?_ Kangin berpikir demikian.

Kangin lalu mengangkat bahu dan kembali mengerjakan soal.

Tak lama berselang, tiba-tiba saja layar _smartphone_ Kangin menyala sendiri. Kangin lalu mengambilnya dan membukanya. Ada pesan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal.

Annyeong chagi _, bagaimana kalau kita mempraktekkan JAV malam ini? Kutunggu di Hotel Transylvania, ya!_

Kangin sweatdrop. Masih jaman SMS _horny_ seperti ini?

Namun Kangin terpaku pada satu kata. JAV. JAV? Video laknat yang membuatnya menjadi mesum seperti sekarang, namun tidak sampai separah Kyuhyun.

Sebentar. JAV? Kyuhyun? Yang mengajari Kyuhyun menonton video _begitu_ memang dirinya, secara tidak langsung. Itu karena Kyuhyun memergokinya yang sedang menonton adegan membuat anak di laptopnya.

 _Flashback_

Kim Youngwoon atau Kangin, pada saat itu masih kelas 2 di Allstars Junior High School. Ia dikenal sebagai berandal nomor satu di sekolahnya. Nomor satu tukang berantemnya, nomor satu mesumnya. Di setiap aksinya, ia selalu ditemani oleh Tan Hangeng, sahabat setianya.

Seperti kali ini. Di ruang tengah apartemen Kangin, mereka berdua sedang menikmati fanservice dari _Japan Adult Video_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan JAV.

"Kang, _body_ perempuannya tidak terlalu ero," Hangeng berkomentar.

"Memang. Tunggu sebentar lagi, klimaksnya jauh lebih menegangkan dari yang biasa," Kangin menjawab semangat.

Memangnya ini film _thriller_?

"O-oi! Gerakannya! Erotis!" Hangeng berseru semangat.

"Menegangkan, bukan?"

"Film _thriller_ apa ini, _hyung_?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang Kangin dan Hangeng.

Kangin menoleh pada orang tersebut yang ternyata Kyuhyun. Ia terkekeh, lalu menjawab, "Hanya JAV biasa. Nonton saja, Kyu!"

Kangin dan Hangeng lalu kembali larut pada video _laknat_ tersebut. Tak lama Kangin seolah tersetrum dan sadar lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang kini terpaku pada adegan 'membuat anak' tersebut.

"JANGAN NONTON!" Kangin berseru panik sambil menutupi mata Kyuhyun. Hangeng yang ikut panik langsung menutup program multimedia tersebut di laptop Kangin.

"Oi, _hyung_ , ganti filmnya! Aku sering menonton yang ini!" protes Kyuhyun. Kangin sweatdrop. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya.

Yang tidak Kangin sangka-sangka dan membuatnya sweatdrop bukanlah protes Kyuhyun karena matanya ditutup atau kenapa Kyuhyun tidak boleh menonton, tetapi karena pengakuan Kyuhyun yang sudah sering menonton ini.

"Kau menontonnya dimana?" tanya Kangin dengan intonasi interogatif, seperti seorang _eomma_ yang sedang menginterogasi anaknya yang berbuat nakal.

"Aku biasa menontonnya di komputer sekolah bersama Siwon dan Changmin," Tak diduga, Kyuhyun malah menjawabnya santai.

"Astaga," Kangin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, begitu pula Hangeng. Anak itu memang calon berandal yang menjadi rahasia umum sekolah seperti Kangin, seandainya ia dan ketiga temannya tidak berotak cerdas.

Tunggu. 'Ketiga temannya'?

"Siwon dan Changmin? Memang kemana Donghae?" tanya Kangin.

"Anak itu terlalu pengecut. Dia tidak berani menonton sedetikpun." Jawab Kyuhyun terlampau santai.

Kangin dan Hangeng saling berpandangan, lalu tergelak.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

 _Flashback off_

.

Kangin ingin tertawa lagi rasanya ketika mengingat momen konyol itu. Ia ingat betul setelahnya Kyuhyun meminta film lagi, dan ia berikan dua file _laknat_ yang diinginkan.

Namun ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun _tumbuh_ secepat itu.

Bahkan lebih cepat dari dirinya.

Kini Kangin kembali berpikir waras. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan adiknya tumbuh terlalu sesat dan menjadi _namja laknat_ sepertinya. Ia harus mencari tahu apa lagi yang menyebabkannya semakin _laknat_ seperti ini.

Kangin pun bangkit dan memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Terlihat di pandangannya, Kyuhyun berselimut sampai menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

Bukan, bukan Kyuhyun yang ia incar, melainkan laptop Kyuhyun yang terpampang manis di atas meja belajar yang tidak terlihat seperti meja seorang pelajar.

Kangin lalu menyalakan ASUS ROG Strix GL502VT milik dan kesayangan Kyuhyun. Tak lama, muncullah wallpaper _laknat_ di layarnya.

Oke, menurut Kangin wallpaper cewek anime dengan bentuk tubuh indah serta belahan dada yang sedikit terlihat bukanlah sesuatu yang _laknat_.

Kangin pun mulai menelusuri driver (D:\\) dan menemukan tiga folder mencurigakan. 'Assignments', 'DKSCProject', dan 'Gamegyu's Homeworks'.

Kenapa mencurigakan? Karena nama-namanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Setidaknya itu adalah salah satu taktik yang biasa Kangin gunakan untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari _eomma_ nya atau dari Leeteuk.

 _Sembunyikan barang berhargamu di tempat yang tidak mungkin dicurigai._

Kangin membuka folder pertama, yaitu 'Assignments'. Ia menahan seruan kesalnya karena di dalamnya ada tiga folder dengan nama yang sama dengan folder-folder yang ia curigai. Ia pun kembali memeriksanya satu per satu dan ternyata semua folder tersebut kosong. Folder ini pun lepas dari kecurigaan.

Selanjutnya, 'DKSCProjects'. Rupanya folder ini memang folder berisi proyek konyol yang dikerjakan Donghae, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Changmin. Seperti video, animasi konyol, dan berbagai hal tidak jelas lainnya. Folder ini pun berhasil lepas juga dari kecurigaan.

Terakhir, 'Gamegyu's Homeworks'. Seperti folder pertama, folder ini pun berisi tiga folder dengan nama yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Kembali diperiksanya satu persatu, namun ternyata sama-sama kosong. Folder terakhir pun sama-sama lepas dari kecurigaan.

Tidak. Folder pertama dan ketiga justru mengundang kecurigaan lebih.

Kangin pun membuka program dan mengetikkan perintah untuk menampilkan semua folder di driver (D:\\). Setelah selesai, ia pun kembali membuka folder ketiga terlebih dahulu. Ternyata, folder ketiga memang berisi tugas-tugas sekolah Kyuhyun.

Kecurigaan terakhir pun ditaruh pada folder pertama.

Ia kemudian membuka folder 'Assignments', dan membuka folder pertama di dalamnya. Dan ..., astaga. Sekian film porno pun muncul di dalamnya. Begitu pula ketika ia membuka kedua folder lainnya. Semua film porno dalam ukuran HD tersimpan rapi di dalam folder-folder _laknat_ tersebut.

Kangin pun kembali ke driver (D:\\) dan memeriksa ukuran folder 'Assignments'. Ia benar-benar dibuat terkejut akibat ukuran yang fantastis tersebut.

 _20GB of HD quality porn movies. Such creepy cocky asshole you are, Cho Kyuhyun._

Pantas saja Kyuhyun sampai harus onani hanya karena Sungmin. Nafsu birahi Kyuhyun mengalahkan Kangin secara telak.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

Author's note:

Fyuh, akhirnya ide yang udah ditampung sejak lama keluar juga. Maaf ya, gak sempet diedit. Jangankan edit, dicek ulang aja gasempet.

Sumpah tadinya cuma mau bikin si gemgyu playboy biasa. Gatau kenapa malah jadi garing, jadi saya rombak ulang semuanya.

Nggak kok, emang nggak niat bikin NC sebenernya. Tapi biar lebih brengsek lagi otomatis aja tangan saya ngetik istilah-istilah NC. NC berapa, ya, ini? 17? 20? 23? Kayanya sama-sama NC deh semuanya :v

Kalo soal adegan NC yang sesungguhnya macam yang dilihat Kangin sama Hangeng *seettt! Lirik mereka* nggak tau deh bakal terealisasikan atau nggak. Pengennya sih ..., iya nggak ya? Huehehe *evilface* /gampared

Ah ga tau ah, bahasanya pasti banyak yang salah. Gangerti lagi harus diapain. Saya nggak terlalu inget istilah gituan sih huhu /pundung di pojokan

Oh ya, soal deskripsi suara Sungmin ..., maaf alay sangat. Tapi saya emang lebih suka suara Sungmin daripada Ryeowook. Secara, bias kedua setelah Yesung xD

Ah ya, reminder aja. Kalo misalnya respon readers sekalian lebih baik (dan banyak) dari ekspektasi saya, saya bakal nyelesain cerita ini sesuai dengan alur yang udah saya rencanain dari awal. Tapi kalo responnya kurang (muehehe), ya saya cut aja semua NC nya.

Kagak elah. Alurnya dihentiin bukan di saat yang seharusnya paling ha.

Udah ah, masih galo saya garagara nunggu suju kambek. Gak usah formal ye author note mah.

The last but not least, mind to review?


	2. The Game Plan (Part 2)

.

.

Gameplay (c) m a y u r a r e

Genre: Romance, Drama, School life

I rate this M for reader's safety.

Casts (and pairs): Mainly KyuMin, YeWook, etc.

Seluruh karakter di dalam cerita ini murni milik diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali OC tentunya, hanya sekadar visualisasi imajinasi saya.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiction ini, selain fangirling tentunya.

Warning: Gender switch, rated M, NOT FOR CHILDREN (re: yadong parah), typo(s), picisan, plot gaje, pasaran, OOC, bahasa kasar dimana-mana, bahasa yang terlalu frontal, tidak sesuai EYD, kaku, dan lain-lain sebagainya yang akan dirasakan sendiri ketika membaca.

Chapter ini berisi lemon yang tidak terlalu asam, tapi tidak juga basa dan bukan garam/?

Ragu? Kesempatan untuk menekan tombol back selalu ada

Selamat membaca

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian bangkit dan duduk di kasurnya. Seketika ia merasa pusing dan mual menyerangnya habis-habisan. Ia lalu kembali berbaring untuk sekadar mengurangi rasa pusingnya.

Cklek! Pintu kamar terbuka. Muncullah Kangin yang membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air dari baliknya. Kangin lalu menutup pintu dan menaruh nampan tersebut di dekat laptop Kyuhyun, kemudian mendekatinya.

Ah, seandainya Kangin tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, pasti ia akan kecewa. Atau malah bangga karena ajaran sesatnya sukses?

"Bocah, kau merasa baikan?" tanya Kangin, yang bagi Kyuhyun terdengar seperti berbasa-basi.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi. Kau memang sudah basi, _hyung_." Kyuhyun menjawab sinis.

Kangin berusaha menahan kepalan tangannya dari menonjok makhluk songong di hadapannya ini. Ia lalu menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun.

"Demammu sudah turun rupanya," gumam Kangin.

Kyuhyun menatap Kangin aneh. "Demam? Memangnya aku demam?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Kangin jadi semakin kesal dibuatnya. "Kau demam sejak kemarin sore. Makanya jangan berlebihan." Jawab Kangin, mengalahkan sinisnya Kyuhyun.

"Kuulangi, tidak usah berbasa-basi. Kau memang sudah basi, _hyung_." Kyuhyun mengulangi dua kalimat kejamnya.

Kini Kangin sudah kehabisan stok kesabarannya.

"Basa-basi basa-basi, kau bukan masturbasi! Setidaknya aku tidak sampai menggigil hanya karena tidak bisa menahan onani." Balas Kangin kesal.

"Aku tidak onani! Aku masturbasi!"

"Itu onani! Mendengar suara Sungmin saja onani, apalagi kalau kau benar-benar memainkannya!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tak sanggup membalas.

"Cepat jelaskan kau ini onani atau masturbasi!" Kangin berseru dengan wajah tegas.

Kyuhyun bungkam. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya. "Aku ..., yang pertama onani di kamar mandi karena Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Lalu aku tidak tahan untuk masturbasi. Keduanya, _hyung_." Jelas Kyuhyun pelan dan takut-takut, layaknya anak yang sedang mengakui kesalahannya.

Kangin tidak habis pikir lagi. _Dongsaeng_ bodohnya ini memang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung rupanya.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian kau _tembus_ saja dia?" tanya Kangin.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Aku tidak tega merusaknya, hyung. Dia terlalu suci. Orang sesuci itu harus dijaga," jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Kangin ikut memalingkan wajah, menahan tawa. Ini namanya Kyuhyun yang menjaga prinsip, bukan Kyuhyun yang sekedar bermain-main lagi. Meskipun dua bulan lagi usia Kyuhyun akan menginjak 17 tahun, Kyuhyun tidak pernah meninggalkan perintah Ahra untuk menjaga _yeoja_ yang disayanginya. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, Kyuhyun sangat menaati (selain soal film porno tentunya) dan takut pada Ahra.

Tiba-tiba Kangin menyadari sesuatu. Berarti ..., Kyuhyun menyayangi Sungmin, eh? Pikirnya. Namun ia buru-buru menyadarkan dirinya dari pikiran tersebut.

"Sudah, kau tidur lagi sana! Aku harus sekolah," Kangin memberi perintah, lalu keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di kasurnya. Pikirannya terus dihantui oleh Sungmin. Cara bicaranya. Suara lembut manis nan _angelic_ -nya. Tubuh indahnya.

Yang terakhir berusaha ia buyarkan. Ia tidak mau onani lagi di kasur dalam keadaan seperti ini.

.

Kangin sedang berjalan di koridor kelas 3 ketika matanya menangkap bayangan siswi bertubuh seksi. Lee Sungmin, pemilik tubuh tersebut. Kangin berusaha mengabaikannya, mengingat dirinya adalah orang yang mungkin akan membuat martabat Sungmin jatuh melalui Kyuhyun. Kangin pun berjalan menjauhi Sungmin, menjauh, dan menjauh.

Tak disangka, Sungmin mengikutinya. Mengejarnya. Hingga akhirnya ...

"Kangin-ah!" panggil Sungmin. Kangin tercekat. Seluruh tubuhnya tegang.

Kyuhyun tidak salah juga jika sampai onani seperti kemarin. Kangin pun nyaris kini.

"Ii ..., ya, Sungmin-ah? _Wae_?" tanya Kangin, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Kau sepupu Cho Kyuhyun, kan?" tanya Sungmin. Kangin batal onani. Pikiran laknatnya malah jadi berkembang liar untuk menjodohkan kelinci imut ini dengan dongsaeng brengseknya hanya karena pertanyaan ini. Apalagi pengakuan Kyuhyun tadi pagi membuatnya semakin geli.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Kangin yang kini sudah biasa lagi.

"Ryeowook menitipkan salam untuknya, tapi aku tidak melihatnya di kelasnya pagi ini. Padahal kata Ryeowook, pasti dia sudah mencari ribut bersama Siwon, Donghae dan Changmin di kelasnya." Sungmin benar-benar menjelaskan semuanya dengan polos.

Astaga, Kangin mendadak labil dibuatnya. Antara ingin menjodohkan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun, atau menjauhkan Sungmin dan kepolosannya dari Kyuhyun dan kebrengsekannya.

"Oh, dia _drop_ sejak kemarin sore." Jawab Kangin sejujur-jujurnya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Astaga, pantas saja kulihat kemarin dia agak sedikit pucat dan gemetar!" seru Sungmin dengan polosnya.

Kangin mendengus keras, menahan tawanya yang nyaris meledak. Ia tidak tahu saja kalau Kyuhyun yang pucat dan gemetar kemarin itu sebenarnya sedang onani karenanya. Pikir Kangin geli.

"Ya sudah, semoga Kyuhyun cepat sembuh, ya. Terima kasih, Kangin-ah!" ucap Sungmin yang kemudian berbalik badan.

Kangin benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya. Ia lalu memburu Leeteuk di kelas dan menepuk punggungnya sambil tertawa puas.

"Aduh! Kangin-ah! Kau memang overload!" Leeteuk berseru kesal. Tepukan Kangin itu sama seperti _smash_ yang kuat dalam permainan voli.

"Mian, chagi." Kangin mencicit, namun tetap terdengar oleh Leeteuk. "Sungmin-ah ..., lucu sekali! Ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sampai sakit setelah onani karenanya," Kangin berucap amat pelan, yang terdengar seperti desahan.

"APA?! ONANI?!" Leeteuk berseru kaget. Kangin mendadak diam. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada pasangan tersebut.

.

Kyuhyun kini duduk di kasurnya, memakan bubur yang tadi dibawa Kangin dengan perlahan, dan sedikit enggan. Ia mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir ia makan.

Ah, ya. Aku terakhir makan kemarin pagi. Pikirnya. Pantas saja dirinya benar-benar tak bertenaga ketika dan setelah onani dan masturbasi.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, ia lalu memutuskan untuk membuka laptopnya, hendak bermain _game_. Ia membuka _password_ nya, lalu menemukan _sticky note_ yang menghalangi pemandangan wallpapernya.

"Oi, siapa ini yang membuat _note_?" serunya kesal. Ia pun membacanya.

 _Cho Kyuhyun yang bodoh, seingatku aku hanya memberimu 2 film_ biru _3gp. Kau beri makan apa sampai berkembang biak jadi 20 koma sekian GB kualitas HD? – Kangin_

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat pesan yang ditulis Kangin tersebut. Tangannya buru-buru membuka folder _laknat_ nya. Dan, ya. Semua film porno-nya terpampang manis di setiap folder, berderet dengan rapi. Ia lalu menemukan file bernama 'readmeasapbykangin', yang kemudian ia buka.

 _Aku tadi mengabari Ahra-noona kalau kau sakit. Berdoalah semoga Ahra-noona tidak meminjam laptopmu ketika ia pulang. Cepat sembunyikan lagi film pornomu, aku tidak mengerti caranya! Jangan salahkan aku kalau Ahra-noona melihat semuanya_

"BODOH! AKU JUGA TIDAK TAHU CARANYA, _HYUNG_!" Kyuhyun menjerit stres. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini yang menyembunyikan film pornonya adalah sukarelawan baik hati bernama Donghae, karena perintahnya tentu.

.

Kyuhyun sedang bermain PSP dengan wajah sayu ketika tahu-tahu Donghae, Siwon, dan Changmin menghambur masuk ke kamarnya.

"Wah, si Tuan Muda Cho membolos rupanya!" seru Siwon yang kemudian menyerbu Kyuhyun.

"Malah enak-enakkan main game, pula! Sedangkan kita kesulitan mengerjakan tugas matematika di kelas," tambah Changmin.

"Aku tidak bolos!" seru Kyuhyun kesal sambil berusaha melepas pelukan alay Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh. "Tenang saja, aku sudah mengizinkanmu, Kyu."

"Ya, bahkan dia berbual kalau kau terserang malaria." Donghae menambahkan.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Oi, kalau begitu kau sama saja menyuruhku bolos seminggu lebih!" serunya kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyu. Siwon menyuruhku berbual soal barusan." Donghae menunjuk Siwon.

Kali ini Siwon yang berdecak. "Bodoh! Jangan katakan!" serunya.

"Tapi Kyuhyun harus tahu. Kita kan satu," Donghae berujar dengan polosnya. Siwon menepuk dahi. Sedangkan Changmin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

" _Geez_ ," Kyuhyun menggerutu, malu karena dibuali Siwon secara tidak langsung.

Changmin yang sudah pulih dari rasa gelinya lalu duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa mendadak sakit? Tidak tahan onani karena Sungmin- _noona_?" tanya Changmin, seolah tahu segalanya.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jangan keras-keras, bodoh! Donghae terlalu polos,"

Donghae yang merasa terpanggil langsung menatap mereka berdua. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Siwon yang sudah tidak tahan lagi pun menyahut. "Tidak apa-apa, ada kucing yang habis masturbasi lewat barusan." Jawab Siwon kesal.

"Kau jangan sebut-sebut kata itu, bodoh!" seru Kyuhyun, merasa tersinggung. Siwon menyeringai.

"Ternyata memang masturbasi," Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun dengan seringaian isengnya.

"Bukan, dia habis onani." Changmin meralatnya.

"Masturbasi!"

"Onani!"

Lalu, keduanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan 'If You Know What I Mean' seolah ini adalah adegan terencana. "Dua-duanya, ya?"

"CUKUP! KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR SANA!" Kyuhyun berseru mengusir Siwon dan Changmin seperti tuan putri sedang mengusir _namja_ penggoda. Siwon dan Changmin keluar sambil tergelak.

Kini tinggal Kyuhyun dan Donghae berdua.

"Kyu, kau mengusirku juga?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah memelas.

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit familiar dengan ekspresi konyol Donghae (yang memang tidak dibuat-buat).

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Oh ya, Hae. Aku ingin bertanya,"

"Tanya apa?"

Oke, Kyuhyun tahu pertanyaan ini cukup berat baginya.

"Kau kenal Lee Sungmin?"

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar menunggu jawaban dari mulut Donghae.

Tak disangka, Donghae justru menjawab sewot. "Astaga, kau kemarin sudah menanyakan ini padaku berkali-kali! Lee Sungmin itu sepupuku, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun melongo, memutar ingatannya. Alangkah malunya ia ketika baru ingat soal kemarin.

"Hae, kau kenal Lee Sungmin?"

"Kenal. Dia sepupuku."

"Hae, kau tidak salah kan, soal Lee Sungmin?"

"Tidak. Dia sepupuku."

"Kau tahu apa hubungan Lee Sungmin dan Kim Ryeowook?"

"Kakak adik dari hubungan pernikahan _eomma_ Sungmin- _noona_ dan _appa_ Ryeowook?"

Kyuhyun merasa amat bodoh sekarang. Kenapa ia melupakan semua itu?

"Oh, _mianhae_." Ucap Kyuhyun, sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Tapi pinjamkan aku laptop!" pinta Donghae dengan seringaian lebarnya.

Kyuhyun mengurungkan rasa salahnya. Ternyata Donghae memang punya niatan tersendiri mengunjunginya. Namun tiba-tiba seringai licik muncul di wajahnya.

"Boleh, asalkan sembunyikan dulu film pornoku."

.

Sungmin menghela napas. Dirinya merasa tidak tenang sore ini. Padahal, ia sudah menyetel lagu-lagu menyenangkan dari ponselnya melalui earphone.

Kini ia sedang kerja kelompok bersama Jinri, Hangeng, dan Yunho di meja dekat kantin sekolah. Seharusnya begitu. Namun Hangeng dan Yunho sedang membeli minuman, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Jinri.

"Aish, kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan orang seidiot kamu?" keluh Jinri.

Sungmin terdiam mendengarnya, mematikan lagu yang didengarnya.

"Sebodoh-bodohnya aku, aku tidak idiot sepertimu yang terlalu jujur akan segalanya."

Sungmin menimang-nimang pensil yang digenggamnya dan menatap benda tersebut nanar.

"Tidak berguna. Hanya bisa merusak kecurangan kecil di kelompok,"

Sungmin bangkit, menatap dalam-dalam Jinri yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir lagi, kenapa ada orang sejujur kamu? _Well_ , sebenarnya itu bukan jujur, sih. Tukang adu tepatnya."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis di belakang Jinri. Ia menatap sedih rekan kelompoknya itu.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa hanya kamu yang dibilang suci. Padahal sok suci. Sok jujur. Sok polos. Sok tidak mau pacaran."

Sungmin meraih gelas berisi cola sisanya. Ia lalu melangkah perlahan mendekati Jinri.

"Bodoh sekali namja-namja yang tertarik padamu. Mereka tertarik pada kepura-puraanmu itu."

ZRASHH! Sungmin tidak sengaja menyiram Jinri dari belakang, dan berpose nyaris terjatuh. Jinri sontak menoleh ke arah yeoja berwajah manis tersebut.

"A-ah! _Jeongmal mianhaeyo_ , Jinri-ah! Aku tidak sengaja!" Sungmin berseru panik meminta maaf.

Jinri (yang mungkin sadar kalau Sungmin mendengar semua omongannya) berdecak kesal. "Dasar! Kalau _acting_ lebih pro sedikit, dong!" omelnya.

Sungmin menatap Jinri dengan pandangan memelas. "Aku tidak ber- _acting. Mian_ , Jinri-ah!" serunya, yang dijawab Jinri dengan cara memalingkan wajah. Kemudian, tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan tajam mengintimidasi.

.

Cklek! Pintu kamar Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terbuka. Kali ini, pelakunya adalah Ahra. _Yeoja_ tinggi semapai itu menemukan adiknya tengah tertidur lelap di ranjangnya.

Ahra mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun, lalu memperhatikan wajah pucat adiknya yang agak memerah. Disentuhnya kening tersebut, lalu diusapnya keringat yang membasahi wajah adiknya.

"Kebanyakan main _game_ , sih. Jadi kurang minum, kan. Kangin ini bagaimana, sih? Turun apanya, sebegini panas!" Ahra mengomel sendiri. Ia lalu menatap sekeliling, dan menemukan laptop Kyuhyun yang teronggok bisu dalam keadaan terbuka, namun mati.

"Laptop ini, sih! Sudah tahu sering sakit, masih saja bablas main game." Ahra mengomel untuk kedua kalinya, sambil menutup laptop malang tersebut.

"Aduh, masih panas pula laptopnya! Atau jangan-jangan memang panasnya sudah turun tadi pagi, tapi karena memaksakan diri main game jadi panas lagi? Sudahlah, kusita saja!" Ahra lalu mengambil laptop tersebut beserta _charger_ -nya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Eh, tapi aku jadi ingin dengar kisah cinta si bocah. Dia pasti menjaga _yeoja_ itu baik-baik, hihihi~" Ahra terkikik geli, lalu keluar kamar dan kembali menutup pintunya.

Ternyata, di balik pintu bersembunyilah seorang Lee Donghae dengan wajah paniknya.

.

" _NOONA_ KENAPA MENYITA LAPTOPKU?!" teriak Kyuhyun emosi.

Ahra menoleh pada adiknya, lalu menjawab santai. "Pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah. Pantas saja gantengnya hilang."

"Ck, _noona_ ~" Kali ini Kyuhyun memanggil noona-nya setengah merajuk.

"Kalau kau tidak menceritakan tentang seorang gadis padaku, tidak akan kukembalikan~" goda Ahra.

"Argh! _Noona_ ~"

"Cerita dulu!" Ahra berucap tegas.

"Nggak mau!"

Ahra menyerah untuk sementara. Namun ia tidak berhenti menggoda adiknya. "Aku semalam membuka laptop-mu,"

Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya dengan wajah menantang.

"Aku ingin mencari harta karun di laptop-mu, dan akhirnya kubuka folder 'Assignments',"

Wajah keras Kyuhyun perlahan melunak. Sedangkan di hadapannya, Ahra tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kubuka tiap isi foldernya, tapi kosong. Jadi kumunculkan saja semua _hidden files_ -nya."

BRUUUSH! Kangin yang sedari tadi minum sambil mendengarkan menyemburkan minumannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"I-itu ...,"

"Sudah kuduga, isinya memang film _biru_. Padahal aku baru memeriksa ukuran foldernya saja," Ahra melipat tangannya sambil tersenyum puas.

Kini kedua namja laknat tersebut tersadar bahwa mereka baru saja memakan jebakan Ahra mentah-mentah.

"Kangin-ah, kemarin kau bilang Kyu sudah mulai menyukai _yeoja_ sungguhan, kan?" tanya Ahra pada Kangin yang langsung seperti tersetrum mendadak.

Kangin mengangguk sambil menunduk seperti anak kecil yang baru tertangkap basah main ke warnet oleh _eomma_ -nya.

"Siapa namanya?"

Kangin menelan ludah. Posisinya kini sungguh terjepit antara takut dihajar Kyuhyun atau Ahra.

"Sudah abaikan ancaman Kyuhyun!" perintah Ahra dengan aura mengintimidasinya.

Tentu saja Kangin lebih takut pada ancaman Ahra. "Lee Sungmin,"

"Lee Sungmin? Aku seperti pernah mendengar namanya," Aura mengintimidasi Ahra mendadak hilang, dan kini malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang berusaha mengingat nasihat _seonsaengnim_ kemarin.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan. Maaf Kyu, hari ini aku banyak bicara."

 _Kau memang selalu banyak bicara,_ noona _! Aku memaafkanmu, tentu. Sepanjang kau tidak menggodaku soal film_ biru _lagi!_ pikir Kyuhyun.

"Sejujurnya aku kecewa padamu soal koleksi film birumu yang sampai 20 koma sekian GB itu."

 _Noona jangan bahas ituuu!_ Pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Tapi ..., menurutku itu normal bagi seorang namja kalau mereka menjadi _pervert_ sepertimu. Temanku saja ada yang koleksinya sampai menghabiskan sebuah harddisk."

"Maksud _noona_?" Kyuhyun mulai berani angkat bicara. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur ada namja lain yang lebih laknat darinya.

"Sekarang begini. Kau kan mesum, Kyu. Dan kau sedang jatuh cinta, kata Kangin." Ahra menekankan klausa terakhir sambil melirik Kangin yang pura-pura bersiul sambil membuang muka.

"Ingat, Cho Kyuhyun-ah. Untuk menjaga batas, cinta tidak harus pacaran. Karena cinta itu menjaga—" ucapan Ahra terpotong.

"Bukan merusak." Tandas Kyuhyun mantap.

"JADI KAMU NGGAK BOLEH PACARAN, YAA~!" seru Ahra riang dengan suara keras sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"IYAAA~"

"PINTAAAR! NAH, SEKARANG KAMU SEKOLAH, YAA~!"

"IYAAA~"

.

 _Setelah itu, aku akan mencoba mendekatinya._

.

Di bangku depan kelas ...

"Tinggi, besar, hitam, manis. Apa hayo?" Changmin melontarkan tebak-tebakkan.

"Tiang listrik diberi kecap!" tebak Siwon.

"Salah!" Changmin menjawabnya sambil menyeringai.

"Gulali panda raksasa!" Donghae menebak asal.

"Salah!"

"Shim Changmin!" jawab Kyuhyun, semakin asal.

"Aku memang tinggi dan manis, sih. TAPI BUKAN AKU!" Changmin berseru kesal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae tertawa lebar di sebelahnya.

"Sejak kapan Changmin manis," Kyuhyun berkata di sela-sela tawanya.

"Aish, _jinjja_ , ini gampang sekali! Jawabannya gorila bacem! Masa kalian tidak bisa menebaknya?" Changmin menggerutu.

"Aku tahunya tempe bacem, makanan Indonesia. _Eomma_ Sooyoung- _noona_ pernah menyajikan makanan itu ketika aku main ke rumahnya." Siwon curhat.

" _Crispy_ sekali teka-tekimu, Chwang," Donghae meledek.

"Tapi ini pengetahuan tentang kuliner!" Changmin membela diri.

"Sudah, sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita tebak-tebakkan nama hewan, sesuai alfabet?" tawar Kyuhyun, dengan senyum setannya.

Siwon, Changmin dan Donghae terdiam. Mereka merasa Kyuhyun akan mempermainkan mereka tak lama lagi.

"Binatang dari huruf A?" Kyuhyun memberi soal

"Ayam!" cetus Donghae.

"Anjing!" giliran Kyuhyun menjawab.

" _Ant_!" celetuk Siwon dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Pintar kau Choi Siwon. Jawabanku angsa. Sekarang dari huruf B!" Changmin terlihat mulai menikmati permainan ini.

"Bebek!"

"Babon!"

" _Bee_!"

"Babi. Sekarang huruf C? Changmin." Kyuhyun menyeringai jahat.

"KENAPA AKUUU?!" Changmin berseru kesal.

"Cicak."

" _Chicken_."

"Capung. Huruf D, Donghae." Changmin ikut meledek, tapi Donghae korbannya.

"Tidak, Donghae bukan binatang."

"TAPI AKU JUGA BUKAN BINATAANG!" Changmin berseru frustrasi.

"Kyuhyun-ah~ Kau sudah sembuh?" Suara manis nan _angelic_ membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa lebar tiba-tiba terhenti dan duduk tegak dengan sendirinya. Ia menoleh ke arah pemilik suara tersebut.

Lee Sungmin dan senyum manisnya sukses membuat jakun Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, dan Changmin naik turun. Meskipun agak polos, Donghae tentu memiliki sisi mesum yang ditahannya sendiri.

"E-eh, _seonbae_. Iya. Me-memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun agak gugup. Jantungnya mulai berdebar tak karuan.

Astaga, _seonbae_ satu ini memang cantik sekali, bahkan tanpa polesan _make-up_ sedikitpun!

Sungmin mengeluarkan aura manisnya. "Ah, tidak. Wookie-ah kemarin menitipkan salam untukmu. Salam gaming katanya." Ucapnya riang tanpa dosa.

Aura manis Sungmin di mata Kyuhyun pecah seketika bagai kaca terkena lemparan batu. _Kenapa oh kenapa,_ yeoja _manis ini terlalu polos, menyampaikan salam yang seharusnya tidak usah disampaikan~_ Kyuhyun bersenandung galau di dalam hati. Siwon, Changmin dan Donghae membuang mukanya, menahan tawa.

"A-ah, ya, _kamsahamnida_. Salam balik untuk Ryeowook, ya, _seonbae_." Jawab Kyuhyun berusaha ramah, meskipun suasana hatinya mendadak mendung.

"Baiklah, urusanku selesai. Kutinggal ya, Kyu. _Jaljja_ ~" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya, kemudian berlalu.

Siwon, Changmin, dan Donghae tergelak kemudian. "Hatimu potek, Kyu?" goda Changmin puas. Kyuhyun merengut.

"AH YA!" Belum jauh, Sungmin tiba-tiba berhenti, berseru dan kembali. Membuat tiga per empat bebek yang sedang tertawa menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau Siwon, kan? Sooyoung-ah menunggumu pulang sekolah nanti. Katanya ia ingin menghukummu karena kau meninggalkannya kemarin." Jelas Sungmin polos, bahkan menjelaskan apa yang tidak perlu dijelaskan. "Sudah, ya." Sungmin lalu kembali pergi.

Kali ini Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Changmin-lah yang tergelak. Sedangkan Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Bersamaan dengan tawanya, otak jenius Kyuhyun berpikir. Bagaimana kalau aku mulai mendekatinya sore ini?

.

"Kau yakin tidak akan pulang bersamaku, Minnie-ah?" tanya Yesung pada Sungmin yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Sungmin menengadah, menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Ia tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja. Hari ini kan jadwal istirahatku." Jawabnya riang.

Yesung tersenyum. Ia senang melihat kebahagiaan di wajah Sungmin. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah langit yang mendung. "Tapi cuaca sepertinya tidak baik. Apa kau yakin?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Oppa_ , pulang bersamamu itu mengganggu waktu istirahatku. Sama saja bohong kalau suasana yang kulihat tetap sama. Lagipula, bukankah _oppa_ sendiri yang meminta supaya aku punya waktu istirahat?"

Oke, Yesung kalah telak. Atau tepatnya lagi, ia mengalah. Ia pun mengacak surai cokelat yeoja manis tersebut. "Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya." Pesan Yesung yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

" _Oppa_ seperti tidak mengenalku saja!" teriak Sungmin dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia tersenyum melihat kepergian Yesung, lalu kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Beberapa menit berselang setelah Yesung meninggalkannya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk bahunya. " _Seonbae_ punya waktu untukku?"

Sungmin terkesiap. Ia menoleh pada pemilik tangan serta suara tersebut. "Ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau mengagetkan saja!"

.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau mengagetkan saja!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. " _Seonbae_ sendiri saja?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun lapar ingin memakan bibir kissable tersebut. "Begitulah, sampai kau tiba-tiba mengagetkanku seperti tadi!"

"Hehehe~ _Mian, seonbae_." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

Sungmin ikut terkekeh. "Aku menganggur sore ini. Memangnya kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku juga menganggur. Kita mengobrol berdua, yuk!" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ayo!"

Di taman sekolah ...

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berdua di salah satu kursi. Sungmin terlihat asyik dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Ehm, _seonbae_?" Kyuhyun berdeham, mencari perhatian.

Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya?"

"Kau sedang apa?" _Astaga, kau basi sekali, Kyu! Kau harus meminta maaf pada Kangin-hyung karena sudah mengatainya basi!_ Pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Main ponsel," Sungmin menjawab polos, jujur apa adanya.

"Bu-bukan," Kyuhyun sweatdrop. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu?"

Sungmin tersenyum cerah. Aha, nampaknya ini pertanda baik.

"Aku sedang mencari resep makanan yang tidak biasa. Aku ingin pandai memasak seperti Wookie~" jawab Sungmin riang.

Aura Kyuhyun kembali berubah suram. " _S-seonbae_ , bisa tidak usah bahas Wookie lagi? Aku agak alergi dengan topik itu." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Kyu. Baiklah, aku tidak akan membahas makhluk kecil itu lagi. Tapi dengan satu syarat," Sungmin mengacungkan jari telunjuknya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala. "Syaratnya apa, _seonbae_?"

"Eumm~" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah malu. "Aku tahu kau _hoobae_ yang sopan, Kyu. Tapi ..., jangan panggil aku _seonbae_ lagi, ya. Aneh rasanya, hehehe~" Gadis manis itu lalu terkekeh.

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar. Tak disangka, pencitraannya sebagai _hoobae_ yang sopan membuatnya semakin dihargai Sungmin. "Tentu saja!" tandasnya.

Sungmin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas. "Kelakuanmu ini persis Kangin, ya. Hanya saja ..., Kangin terlalu berotak mesum, sedangkan kau baik sekali. Kau jangan mesum seperti dia, ya, Kyu."

"Hehehe~" Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, merasa amat tersanjung. Gadis manis polos nan suci di hadapannya tidak tahu saja ke _laknat_ annya yang melebihi Kangin.

Sungmin menatap ke depannya kosong. "Jadi ..., apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyanya.

 _Checkmate_. Apakah jika Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun hanya modus ingin mendekatinya saja, Sungmin akan menjauhinya?

Ah, tidak. Sungmin kan polos.

"Aku ..., eh ..., ingin berkenalan denganmu." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

 _Bingo_. Jawaban itu sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Benar saja, Sungmin malah menatapnya bingung. "Kenalan? Bukankah kita sudah berkenalan? Kau sudah tahu namaku, kan?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Sepertinya, aura modus Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak dirasakan oleh Sungmin dan kesuciannya.

"E-eh, maksudku ..., aku ingin mendengar _noona_ bercerita tentang diri _noona_ sendiri." Ralat Kyuhyun buru-buru dan berkesan gugup. Ia berharap semoga Sungmin tidak mencium aroma modusnya.

Sungmin tertawa lepas melihat Kyuhyun yang gugup. _Astaga, ini sungguh_ _memalukan!_ Pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kau seperti _yeoja_ yang berkata pada appa-nya kalau pekan depan teman sekelasnya akan melamar." Sungmin bertutur polos dengan seringai lebarnya.

"Tapi aku _namja, noonaa_ ~" Kyuhyun merajuk. Seketika ia tersadar kalau rajukkan khas anak bungsunya ini menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan Sungmin.

Di luar dugaan, tanggapan Sungmin bukan mengenai nada manja Kyuhyun. "Aduh, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _noona_ , deh! Aku tidak pernah membiarkan laki-laki yang dekat denganku memanggilku _noona_ ,"

DEG! Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang. Jangan kira jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang karena terkalahkan oleh kalimat seorang _yeoja_. Itu sebenarnya karena 'adik'-nya mulai menegang akibat telinganya yang menangkap kata 'dekat'.

"La-lantas? Aku harus memanggilmu Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "Begitu lebih baik menurutku! Nah, sekarang dengarkan aku, ya."

Kyuhyun pasang telinga.

Sungmin mengambil napas, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya. "Namaku Lee Sungmin, putri pertama dari dua bersaudara. Ulang tahunku tanggal 1 Januari. Seandainya aku punya waktu luang, aku suka menghabiskannya dengan bermain piano atau bernyanyi." Jelas Sungmin. "Sudah, kan?"

Kyuhyun sweatdrop. Sepertinya _yeoja_ satu ini benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud modusnya.

"Euh, Sungmin. Apa kau tidak ingin menceritakan tentang sesuatu yang terjadi padamu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Kyuhyun, memancing.

Sungmin tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun tersebut. "Ah, aku tidak pernah punya peristiwa yang spesial menurutku." Jawabnya. "Tapi ..., aku belakangan ini merasa senang karena bisa berteman dengan seoran _namja_ , contohnya kau, Kyu. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku agak takut berinteraksi dengan _namja_."

Pengakuan Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa harus takut?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin karena tidak terbiasa."

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasakan aura yang sedikit ganjil dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Ia melamun karenanya.

" _Boom_!" Sungmin membuat efek ledakan dengan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seketika tersadar. "Euh, kenapa?"

"Kau malah melamun, ya. Seharusnya kau memperkenalkan dirimu, Kyu." Sungmin berujar sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

"Ah, _mianhaeyo_." Gumam Kyuhyun. Ia lalu berpikir sejenak, kemudian membuka mulut. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Ulang tahunku tanggal 3 Februari. Hobiku adalah main _game_ dalam bentuk apapun." Jelas Kyuhyun. Seandainya Sungmin peka, pasti yeoja itu mengerti salah satu bentuk _game_ yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

Namun, sepertinya kepekaan sama sekali tidak berlaku pada Lee Sungmin. "Memang apa hebatnya bermain _game_? Bukankah itu hanya membuang-buang waktu dan uang?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Pertanyaan polos yang dilontarkan Sungmin sukses menohok jantung Kyuhyun secara telak.

"Aku bermain karena aku suka. Teman-temanku juga suka bermain _game_. Banyak sekali yang bisa didapat dari _game_." Jawab Kyuhyun, berusaha menentang opini Sungmin.

Setetes, kemudian dua tetes, dan disusul ratusan tetes air hujan mulai mengairi taman tersebut. Kyuhyun bangkit, menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Ayo kita berteduh di dalam," ajak Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik _yeoja_ tersebut ke bawah naungan atap sekolah. Kyuhyun membawanya menuju kursi panjang di luar kelasnya, tempat paling strategis untuk melihat hijaunya taman sekolah serta kerennya lapangan basket di dekatnya.

"Sungmin, kau tidak kedinginan, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk.

"Tidak, kok. Aku hanya basah sedikit." Jawab Sungmin sambil menyeringai.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikan bayang-bayang betapa-manisnya-seringaian-imut-Sungmin-setiap-saat. Ini sedang hujan dan ia tidak mau 'adik'-nya terangsang di saat seperti ini. Kyuhyun kemudian membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jaket hitam dari dalamnya. Ia lalu menyerahkannya pada Sungmin. "Pakailah,"

Sungmin lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memakainya? Kau juga basah, bukan?"

Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan pikirannya agar tidak sampai onani hanya karena tatapan memelas Sungmin. "Tidak apa, kau lebih membutuhkannya."

"Hehehe ...," Sungmin terkekeh. "Gomawo ...," ucapnya, tulus dan riang. Ia lalu memakai jaket tersebut.

.

"Aaahh ..., geliiii ...," Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, meronta.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh seksi Sungmin yang tak terbalut pakaian apapun. "Bersiaplah, aku akan masuk."

"Aah!" Sungmin menjerit pelan saat kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah masuk sepenuhnya.

"Aahh ..., ssshh ..., aahh!" Sungmin mencengkram erat lengan Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun menggerakkan kejantanannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati remasan otot vagina gadis tersebut.

"Kyuuh ..., basah ..., rambutmuuhh ...," Sungmin berucap lirih.

Kyuhyun terhenti. Rambut? Basah? Seketika Kyuhyun menyadari maksud Sungmin ketika tetesan air turun dari rambutnya, membasahi wajahnya dan kemudian menetes lagi ke wajah Sungmin.

"Aku heran kenapa kau sulit sekali dibangunkan,"

 _GUBRAK!_

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia melihat sekeliling, dan menemukan Kangin yang menatapnya galak.

"Kau tidur seperti orang mati!" gerutu Kangin.

Kyuhyun seketika teringat pada mimpinya barusan. Ia melihat ke arah boxernya. Basah.

"Hyung ...," Kyuhyun berucap datar dan dingin.

"Apa? Kau sudah terlambat hari ini!"

"Keluar dulu. Celanaku basah."

Ekspresi kesal Kangin seketika berubah menjadi tawa yang tak tertahankan.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

Author's note:

Annyeong readers! Kembali lagi bersama saya, unresponsible author pennamed m a y u r a r e, dengan chapter kedua Gameplay yang berisi lemon asam basa garam ini!

Aduh, maaf NC-nya masih jauh dari kata memuaskan. Jujur aja, saya nulisnya masih sambil nyari referensi dari yadong-yadong terdekat, takut ada yang salah gitu.

Maaf juga, chapter ini masih sama kayak yang sebelumnya, nggak sempet dicek ulang apalagi diedit. Keburu lappy saya abis batre. Karena saya melakukan jutaan pelanggaran demi nyalurin imajinazeh liar saya yang lagi menggebu-gebu gak jelas ini :'v /abaikanajasumpah

Harusnya chapter ini lebih panjang lagi dari sebelumnya, eh malah lebih pendek. Habisnya, dengan jutaan pelanggaran itu juga saya sambil bikin poster buat teater bahasa indonesia. Udah gitu anggota kelompok saya ada aja yang rese soal poster, padahal dia aja ga ngerti konsep poster. Kan ribet heloh~ /sumpahmendingdiabaikan

Oh ya, tau kan yang pas Heechul, Yesung, Sungmin, Shindong, sama Leeteuk ngelive berjamaah di ig? Mana si Kyuhyun ada pula, kaga punya ig sih sayangnya. Saya liat, kok, liat. LIAT BERITANYA DOANG DI AKUN Z*NAKOREA 6 JAM KEMUDIAN HUHUHU T_T

Baper iya baper, mana si Yesung aplot video yang dia rekam pas gabut lagi siapsiap ngelive lagi. Aduh emang bias yang satu tuh bikin orang makin gedek ajaaa huaaa~~

Lah, ini malah jadi lapak curcol author :'v

Ya udah deh selese curcolnya. Saya mengharapkan respon positif readers sekalian, loh FYI. Alurnya masih panjang kok, selama review masih mengalir *ngodebangetsi

Eh, tapi saya gak janji bisa apdet kilat, loh. Mungkin sabtu atau minggu depan kali ya saya bisa update lagi? Gak janji deh, itu paling cepet, ya.

Thanks for reading. The last but not least, mind to review?


	3. The Game Plan (Part 3)

.

.

Gameplay (c) e

Genre: Romance, Drama, School life

A rated M fiction, which doesn't really contain such adult things. I rate this M for reader's safety.

Casts (and pairs): Mainly KyuMin, YeWook, etc.

Seluruh karakter di dalam cerita ini murni milik diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali OC tentunya, hanya sekadar visualisasi imajinasi saya.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis _fanfiction_ ini, selain fangirling tentunya.

Warning: Gender switch, rated M, NOT FOR CHILDREN (re: yadong parah), typo(s), picisan, plot gaje, pasaran, OOC, bahasa kasar dimana-mana, bahasa yang terlalu frontal, tidak sesuai EYD, kaku, dan lain-lain sebagainya yang akan dirasakan sendiri ketika membaca.

Ragu? Kesempatan untuk menekan tombol back selalu ada^^

.

.

Before I start this chap, I literally appreciate and give a big thanks to all those name below, either for reviewing, faving, or following the story.

 **ovallea, Karen Cho, Frostbee, won2, Michiko Haruna, HyunaJaeharem, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Harusuki Ginichi – 137411, Cho MeiHwa, danactebh, Orange Girls** and **another users i cant mention em once here.**

Selamat membaca^^

.

.

" _Aaahhh~ Senhh ..., phaaaiihh~ i-iieehh dam ..., eeeh~"_

Desahan yang terdengar nikmat di telinga Kangin.

" _H-hayakuuhh~"_

Desahan demi desahan terus memenuhi otak _laknat_ nya.

" _Ahhh~ Yameteehh~"_

Kangin memejamkan mata. Menghayati segala desahan dari JAV yang ditontonnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia menggunakan laptop Kyuhyun dan _gaming headphone_ dengan kualitas _bass-boost_ tinggi milik Kyuhyun untuk menontonnya

" _OOHHH!"_

 _Puk puk puk!_ Seseorang menepuk Kangin. Kangin terkesiap dan sontak menutup layar laptop Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan wajah. Yang terlihat di belakangnya bukan Ahra yang selama ini ditakutinya, melainkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah suramnya.

"Ish, dasar! Kukira Ahra!" gerutu Kangin.

" _Hyung,_ kau seenaknya menggunakan laptop dan _headphone_ -ku untuk menonton JAV yang belum pernah kutonton. Kau tidak malu?" tanya Kyuhyun datar, masih dengan aura suram.

Kangin meringis. "Ehehe~ _Mian_. Aku sudah bosan dengan film di laptopku. Lagipula _headphone_ -mu _bass_ -nya enak." Kangin berkata seolah tanpa beban.

Aura Kyuhyun terlihat semakin suram. "Lupakan. _Hyung_ , bisakah kau memberikanku _yeoja_ lain yang bisa ku _main_ kan?"

Dalam imajinasinya, kini Kangin menangis dahsyat. Lebih dahsyat dari debit air terjun Niagara. Ia mengira Kyuhyun akan berubah haluan setelah bertemu dengan Sungmin. Ternyata sama saja.

Oke, Kangin kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Bukankah kau punya Sungmin?"

"Aku tidak bisa menodainya."

"Bukankah kau masih punya dua _yeoja_ lain yang belum kau putuskan?"

"Aku bosan dengan mereka. Mereka seperti lintah."

Kangin rasanya ingin menangis di pojokan. _Dongsaeng_ bodohnya ini memang benar-benar brengsek rupanya.

Seketika Kangin terpikirkan sesuatu. "Kau _mainkan_ saja mantanku. Namanya Seo Hyelin, kelas 2E."

Telinga Kyuhyun berdiri. "Dia bukan saudara atau apanya Seo Joohyun, kan?"

Kangin menatap Kyuhyun galak. "Tentu saja bukan!"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Nanti deh,"

.

"Mmmhh~ Mmmpphh~"

Kyuhyun melumat bibir _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi mendesah itu dengan ganas.

"Mmmhh~"

Kyuhyun perlahan melepas bibirnya. Tangan laknatnya perlahan memasuki atasan seragam _yeoja_ tersebut melalui bagian bawah, lalu 'mencakar' perut _yeoja_ tersebut dengan lembut.

"AAHHH~~" Hani, _yeoja_ tersebut, mendesah keras.

"Kau cantik, Hani-ah," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga tampan, Kyu." Balas Hani.

"Kau tidak merasa bosan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Hani membelai pipi Kyuhyun dan menatapnya genit. "Kalau tidak jalan-jalan lagi, sepertinya begitu." Jawabnya sambil mengerlingkan matanya genit.

"Aku memang tidak ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan lagi. Kita akhiri disini saja. Selamat tinggal," Kyuhyun berdiri, lalu meninggalkan _yeoja_ malang tersebut sendirian di atap.

Kyuhyun berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas 3. Tepat ketika ia hendak melintasi kelas 3E, ia menangkap bayangan _yeoja_ manis yang sedang menelepon sambil duduk di kursi panjang di sebelah pintu kelas tersebut. Ia tersenyum, lalu mendekati _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Kumohon, kali iniii saja. Ayolah, aku ingin bertemu _appa_ ," Sungmin, _yeoja_ tersebut, merajuk pada orang yang diteleponnya.

"Itu resikoku. Ah, baiklah. Ya, sampai nanti," Sungmin mengakhiri pembicaraan, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan ramahnya. "Kenapa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah. "Euh, Sungmin-ah, kau punya waktu luang sore ini?" tanya Kyuhyun agak canggung.

Wajah ramah Sungmin perlahan memudar, berganti dengan wajah memelas yang terlihat penuh penyesalan. "Ah, _jeongmal mianhaeyo_ , Kyuhyun-ah. Aku ada urusan sore ini," ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

Kyuhyun jadi ikut menyesal. Menyesal telah memutuskan Hani terlebih dahulu. Padahal bisa saja ia _memainkan_ Hani lebih lanjut sore ini.

"Ah, _gwaenchana_. Kau perlu kuantar, tidak?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum sedih, membuat Kyuhyun prihatin pada wajah memelas Sungmin, juga dirinya. "Tidak usah, _gomawo_."

"Oi, Tuan Muda Cho!" Terdengar teriakan melengking khas Changmin. Kyuhyun celingukan, mencari tiang yang merupakan sumber suara tersebut. Ia pun menemukan Changmin yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas 3A.

"Apa, Chwang?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini _rencana belajar_ kita, bukan?" teriak Changmin.

Kyuhyun terlonjak seolah baru tersengat listrik. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia nyaris melewatkan _rencana belajar_ kedua yang sudah disusunnya matang-matang sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. "Ming, aku duluan, ya. Aku mau kerja kelompok," Kyuhyun pamit sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendekati _namja_ tiang tersebut, lalu beradu _high-five_. "Kau sudah mengajak Minho?" tanyanya.

"Sudah."

"Bagaimana dengan kostum Siwon dan Donghae?"

Changmin menahan tawanya. "Mereka kan _namjachingu-_ nya."

 _Evil smile_ Kyuhyun muncul. "Baiklah, ayo ke apartemenku."

.

"Oi, Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau belikan wig ini untukku?" keluh Minho sambil menunjuk wig merah menyala panjang yang terpasang di kepalanya.

"Karena kau tidak ikut membeli," jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia memilin-milin wig pirang ikal yang digunakannya.

"Kau terlihat seperti Jinri, Min." Siwon berkata jujur. Changmin yang memakai wig hazel pendek menahan tawanya.

"Astaga, untung saja aku menang suit," Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 _Permainan_ yang dinamakan _rencana belajar_ ini merupakan gagasan yang berasal dari otak cerdas dan mesum Minho, yang kemudian dikembangkan oleh Kyuhyun. _Rencana belajar_ bertujuan untuk mengamati secara langsung adegan-adegan erotis sederhana yang biasa terjadi di klub malam. _Permainan_ ini hanya mereka lakukan ketika mereka sudah bosan menonton film-film _biru_ yang berderet rapi di harddisk Siwon, Minho, Changmin, maupun Kyuhyun. Bahkan Donghae yang selalu (berusaha) menghindari film-film _laknat_ tersebut selalu turut andil dalam _permainan_ ini. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya ia hanya tertarik pada iming-iming Kyuhyun.

Cara bermainnya agak rumit. Kita butuh setidaknya lima orang peserta lelaki untuk _bermain_. Pertama, mereka harus suit. Dua sampai tiga di antara mereka yang kalah suit harus merelakan dirinya untuk berdandan seperti _yeoja_. Sedangkan mereka yang menang hanya perlu memilih siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya.

Sebenarnya, tanpa harus menjadi waria pun mereka bisa _bermain_ hanya dengan masuk ke klub malam dan melihat adegan-adegan _laknat_. Namun, terlalu beresiko karena mereka takut diperiksa penjaga atau diajak bercinta oleh para _yeoja_ pemabuk.

"Jangan lupa dandanannya!" Changmin mengingatkan teman-temannya, sambil mengangkat kotak perkakas _make-up_ dari meja belajar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka kotak tersebut, lalu mengambil _foundation_ dan _lipmatte_ pink kecoklatan. Ia kemudian berpindah ke depan cermin lemari bajunya. Dioleskannya _foundation_ pada wajahnya.

"Kata Sooyoung- _noona_ , ratakan dengan benda ini, " Siwon menyodorkan _beauty blender_ pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya, lalu mulai meratakan cairan yang 'tertuang' wajahnya tersebut. Kemudian, ia memakai _lipmatte_ -nya dengan tebal.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berbalik badan. Keempat temannya menahan tawa mereka.

"Kau menor seperti Seo Hyelin," Changmin berkata jujur.

"Bibirmu seperti waria penggoda, Kyu. Astaga, seandainya kau yang memakai wig bodoh ini," Tawa Minho kemudian pecah.

Kyuhyun melihat bayangannya di cermin, lalu mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak pernah melihat orang pakai _lipstick_ yang warnanya tidak berkilau seperti ini," ungkapnya, kemudian mengambil tisu dan mulai merapikan warna bibirnya.

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai dengan urusan bibirnya, Changmin menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun di depan cermin. Changmin memakai bedak serta _liptint peach_ sesuai porsi wajahnya. Kemudian, posisinya digantikan Minho. Minho memakai bedak serta _lipstick_ ungu tua. Setelah ia selesai dengan urusan _make-up_ -nya, ia berbalik badan. Seketika keempat temannya ambruk akibat tak tahan menahan tawa ketika melihat penampilan Minho.

"Oi, apa yang lucu?" protes Minho. Ia lalu berbalik badan dan bercermin, mencari apa yang ganjil dari wajahnya. Kemudian ia tersadar kalau _lipstick_ serta wignya membuatnya terlihat seperti nenek sihir penggoda.

.

Siwon memarkirkan minibusnya di depan Party To-night Club And Casino, sebuah klub malam sekaligus kasino laknat yang berdiri megah di tengah kota Seoul.

"Sudah sampai, _ladies_ ," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Oi, aku merasa aneh seperti ini!" keluh Changmin.

"Setidaknya wig-mu tidak terlalu mencolok seperti waria penggoda, Chwang." Ungkap Minho, sekalian mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Oh, jadi kau mengakui kalau kau lebih cocok menjadi waria penggoda?" goda Siwon.

Minho berdecak. "Bukan seperti itu!"

"Kau cantik, Chwang. Jangan malu begitu," Kyuhyun berucap santai. Padahal ia juga sebenarnya teramat malu.

"Tapi apa tidak aneh? Aku terlalu tinggi untuk dijadikan _yeoja_ ," Changmin memberi pendapat.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. "Setidaknya bukan kau yang bernasib begini sebelumnya." Gerutunya. Di _rencana belajar_ sesi sebelumnya, Kyuhyun dan Siwonlah yang menjadi waria.

Siwon agaknya terlihat kesal karena keluhan para waria. Ia lalu turun dari minibus tersebut. "Turunlah atau kalian kukunci!" serunya kesal.

Keempat _namja_ yang tersisa pun segera turun. Mereka pun berjalan memasuki gedung megah tersebut.

.

"Ouh, lihat gerakan penari itu!" Minho menunjuk semangat salah satu penari yang memamerkan perutnya dengan gerakan erotis yang lincah.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil, Minho-ah," Kyuhyun berkomentar dengan sok anggun. Padahal mata _laknat_ nya juga memperhatikan gerakan penari yang ditunjuk Minho. Tidak hanya Kyuhyun dan Minho. Jakun Siwon dan Donghae pun naik turun melihat gerakan erotis penari di tersebut.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Changmin. _Namja_ yang kini menjadi waria cantik itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penari yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian, melainkan hanya melamun dengan wajah tegang.

"Kau kenapa, Chwang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sesaat kemudian, ketiga kameradnya yang lain bersorak riuh melihat gerakan erotis dari penari-penari perempuan yang ada.

Changmin menghela napas. "Aku takut, Kyu." Jawabnya terus terang.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang perlu ditakutkan?" tanyanya lagi.

Changmin melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. "Aku melihat Yunho- _noona_ barusan."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. " _Mwo_? Mantan ketua OSIS itu?"

Changmin menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mulai meremas wignya seperti ia meremas rambutnya sendiri. " _Noona_ pasti kecewa melihatku disini dalam keadaan seperti ini," keluhnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Apa boleh buat, sahabatnya ini begitu mencintai _yeoja_ 'tampan' nan tomboi yang berjiwa pemimpin tersebut. Ia pun merasa perasaan keduanya berbalas, entah bagaimana jika Yunho kecewa pada Changmin hanya karena _permainan_ konyol ini.

Namun, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya. "Untuk apa Yunho- _seonbae_ ke tempat ini?" tanyanya.

Seketika Changmin tersadar. "Eh, iya juga." Ucapnya yang kemudian memasang wajah berpikir.

Kyuhyun pun bernapas dengan lega. Akhirnya Changmin tidak lagi terbebani dengan pikirannya juga. Mereka berdua pun memperhatikan pasangan-pasangan yang sedang ber-'dansa' dengan erotis, sambil bercanda sesekali.

Sampai akhirnya terdengar sebuah seruan.

"Oi, apa-apaan itu?!" Minho berseru kesal sambil menunjuk seorang _yeoja_ manis yang terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan seorang _namja_ di meja lain.

Keempat temannya sontak menatap arah yang ditunjuk Minho. Seketika mereka paham kenapa Minho terlihat kesal. _Yeoja_ tersebut adalah Taemin, siswi kelas 1A, yang merupakan kekasih Minho.

"Itu Taemin?" tanya Siwon perlahan.

"Kenapa dia berkencan dengan orang lain di tempat _laknat_ seperti ini?!" Minho berseru kesal.

Donghae menatap Minho iba. "Sudahlah, Minho. Mungkin itu hanya temannya."

"Tapi mereka akrab sekali!" Minho membantahnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan namja tersebut dengan intens. Ia mengenalinya. "Bukankah itu Kim Joonmyeon? Calon ketua OSIS masa berikutnya, bukan?" tanyanya.

Minho berdecak kesal. "Oi, Taemin-ku ternyata berselingkuh dengan calon ketua OSIS di tempat _laknat_!" serunya.

Mereka terus memperhatikan Taemin dan Joonmyeon. Hingga akhirnya Changmin terduduk dan tersengal dengan wajah pucat seperti habis melihat setan. Keempat temannya pun sama terkejutnya. Objek yang seharusnya bertanggungjawab atas keterkejutan kelima _namja laknat_ tersebut duduk di meja tempat Taemin dan Joonmyeon.

"Itu Yunho- _seonbae_ , kan?"

.

"Tenanglah, Chwang. Yunho- _seonbae_ tidak mungkin melihatmu, bukan?" Kyuhyun menenangkan Changmin yang terlihat tertekan.

"Aku ingin pulang, Kyu," ungkap Changmin.

"Min, kurasa Taemin dan Joonmyeon hanya belajar bersama Yunho- _seonbae_." Siwon menenangkan Minho yang sedang merapal segala sumpah serapah.

"Ya, belajar caranya selingkuh! Kurasa Zhang Yixing si _Chinese_ nyasar itu akan mengamuk melihat Joonmyeonie-nya selingkuh," gerutu Minho.

Siwon memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia lalu menyikut Donghae. "Hae, kau saja yang tenangkan Min—Hae?" Siwon berujar heran melihat Donghae yang terpaku pada seorang _yeoja_ dengan _gummy smile_ yang sedang duduk di meja lain.

"Eunhyukkie, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat _mengerikan_ ini?" gumam Donghae pelan, teramat pelan. Ia menatap sedih _yeoja_ yang disukainya sejak dulu itu.

Siwon sweatdrop di tempat. Ketiga temannya sudah menemukan yang dicintai mereka di tempat _laknat_ ini. Atau jangan-jangan ..., anak sekolah mereka memang kebanyakan merupakan langganan klub malam ini?

"Kyu," Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Apa?"

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari tempat _bermain_ baru. Tempat ini penuh dengan anak sekolah kita," Siwon berucap pelan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Hanya perasaanmu. E-eh, coba kau lihat ke tempat Taemin!" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah Taemin. Bukan, tepatnya ia menunjuk _yeoja_ yang baru saja mendatangi meja tempat Taemin, Joonmyeon, dan Yunho.

Siwon membalikkan badan, kembali melihat ke arah tersebut. Dan ia terkejut bukan kepalang dibuatnya. "KIBUMIE!" serunya tertahan.

 _Grep!_ Siwon mencengkram erat _dress_ yang digunakan Kyuhyun. "Kita harus _pindah_ , Kyu. Wakil ketua OSIS itu akan kuberi pelajaran besok!" geram Siwon.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, yang kemudian tertambat pada _yeoja_ manis di sebelah Eunhyuk. Matanya membulat. Ia tidak salah lihat, kan?

"Ming ..., kaukah itu?" gumamnya.

Hatinya mencelos saat melihat _yeoja_ yang dikiranya Sungmin itu tersenyum miris pada Eunhyuk yang berkata serius pada _yeoja_ tersebut. _Yeoja_ itu terus memperhatikan ke arah para pasangan yang sedang berdansa dengan wajah nelangsa, seolah dirinya hanyalah jomblo abadi yang hanya dapat bernasib miris seperti ini. Hatinya terasa semakin perih ketika ia melihat air mata mulai menetes dari mata _yeoja_ tersebut, dan Eunhyuk yang terus mengusap punggungnya.

"Astaga, aku tidak tahan melihatnya menangis," Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya yang mulai menetes, mendadak seperti _yeoja menye_. Ia lalu menatap keempat temannya yang sedang hanyut dalam kegalauannya masing-masing. "Oi, saatnya pulang. Kita sudah seperti istri yang sedang memata-matai perselingkuhan suaminya."

"CHOI SIWON!" teriak seseorang. Kelima _namja laknat_ tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara. Choi Sooyoung, pemilik suara tersebut, sedang menatap mereka tajam.

Bukan hanya Sooyoung. Taemin, Joonmyeon, Yunho, Eunhyuk, dan bahkan Sungmin yang masih bersimbah air mata pun memperhatikan mereka.

Kyuhyun menenggak ludah. "Lihatlah, sekarang justru kitalah yang terlihat seperti suami yang terpergok sedang berselingkuh," bisiknya.

"Lari?" tanya Donghae. Setelahnya, justru ia yang ditinggal kabur oleh keempat _namja_ lainnya. "T-TUNGGU!" Donghae pun mengejar mereka, sampai tidak sengaja menyenggol Yesung yang baru datang.

"Astaga, apa-apaan dia ini?" gerutu Yesung sambil menatap punggung Donghae yang kian menjauh. Ia pun kembali berjalan menuju meja Sungmin.

"Kau sudah puas?" tanya Yesung datar, namun tajam pada Sungmin yang masih bersimbah air mata.

Sungmin tersenyum miris sambil menatap Yesung. "Aku juga manusia, _oppa_ , manusia yang tidak pernah puas."

Yesung memutar bola matanya. " _Well_ , dasar masokis."

.

Air mata yang membanjiri wajah Sungmin terus terbayang di benak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun,"

Perih sekali hatinya setiap teringat akan hal tersebut. Ia tidak suka melihat Sungmin yang sedang menangis.

"Kyuhyun,"

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia harus menolong Sungmin, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui masalah apa yang dialaminya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah kau berhenti melamun dan menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah kutulis di depan?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia melihat sekeliling, dan menemukan mayoritas teman sekelasnya sibuk menahan tawa mereka. Ia terkekeh sebal. Salahnya sendiri yang malah melamun di kelas matematika Jung _seonsaengnim_.

" _Jeongmal mianhae, seonsae_." Ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia lalu mengambil spidol dan mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan lancar.

Jung _seonsaengnim_ melipat tangannya puas. "Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Lain kali, jangan melamun di kelasku."

.

"Yunho- _noona_ ternyata tidak marah padaku. Ia malah heran kenapa aku harus meminta maaf padanya," Changmin berceloteh dengan semangat.

"Memangnya apa, sih, yang dilakukannya bersama Taemin, Kibum, dan si Joonmyeon sial itu?" tanya Minho. Rupanya, ia masih kesal.

"Kibum dan Yunho- _seonbae_ mengajari mereka untuk menjadi _spy_ sekolah, karena mereka kandidat ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS berikutnya." Siwon berbaik hati memberi penjelasan.

"Oi, seharusnya aku mengetahui itu dari awal!" seru Minho yang kemudian tertawa.

"Kalian tahu? Eunhyukie bercerita padaku kalau ia ternyata hanya menemani Sooyoung- _noona_ dan Sungmin- _noona_ di sana!" Donghae ikut berceloteh.

"Sst, masih ada yang belum mendapat penjelasan," tegur Siwon.

Semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sadar menjadi pusat perhatian balik menatap keempat temannya. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Kau masih memikirkan soal Sungmin- _noona_ yang menangis kemarin?"

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Aku justru kecewa karena dia ke tempat _laknat_ itu." Elaknya.

Minho yang sedang minum menyemburkan airnya. "Kau memang pendusta, Kyu."

"Kau tidak menanyakan kenapa padanya?" tanya Siwon.

"Untuk apa? Toh ia yang berdusta pada semua orang, berlagak polos, padahal suka _begituan_ juga." Kyuhyun berucap santai. Padahal ia meringis dalam hati mengingat tangisan Sungmin kemarin, yang membuktikan kalau mungkin Sungmin sedang dalam masalah.

"Kau tidak mencarinya?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Changmin. "Kelas 3E itu jauh, kawan."

Kali ini giliran Donghae yang menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Ini 2017, kawan. Ada _video call_ atau ..., setidaknya teleponlah dia,"

Kyuhyun memukul kursi. "Ah, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi?!" omelnya.

Donghae pasang wajah bingung. " _I'm just saying_ ," ungkapnya jujur.

Kyuhyun lalu membuka _smartphone_ -nya dan menghubungi Sungmin menggunakan layanan _video call_. Dan tersambung. Namun, yang keluar hanya hitam.

" _Apa, Kyuhyun-ah?"_ tanya Sungmin dengan suara parau dari seberang sana.

"Sungmin-ah, kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada agak khawatir. Changmin dan Minho berusaha menahan tawa mereka.

Terdengar suara tawa tidak ikhlas Sungmin. _"Aku hanya pusing, Kyunnie, jadi aku tidur. Tadi temanku membangunkanku, dia bilang ponselku bunyi, tahunya_ video call _darimu. Mataku masih belum benar-benar terbuka, Kyuhyuunn~_ " _Yeoja_ manis tersebut merajuk.

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Mengundang tawa ketiga _namja_ di sebelahnya selain Donghae.

"Jangan malu, Ming. Aku tidak akan membencimu hanya karena wajah bantalmu,"

Sungmin memberi jeda sebentar. _"Benar, ya?"_

"Benar, kok." Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin.

Akhirnya, Sungmin pun melepaskan jarinya dari kamera depan ponselnya, kemudian wajah manisnya yang kini pucat dan lelah itu terlihat. _"Aku jelek hari ini, Kyu~"_

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Kau sakit, ya?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir. _"Kubilang aku hanya pusing, Kyuhyunnie~ Aku ingin tidur,"_ ungkap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku jadi tidak enak mengganggu tidurmu," Seketika ia teringat tujuan awalnya. "Ah, ya. Kemarin kau ke klub malam, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

Sungmin menghela napas. _"Kenapa semua orang berkata begitu, sih? Aku kemarin hanya mengerjakan apa yang harus kukerjakan, lalu istirahat, soalnya entah kenapa_ mood _-ku jatuh sejak kemarin."_

Kyuhyun jadi semakin merasa tidak enak. "Ah, _mianhae_ , Ming. Aku tidak tahu. Kau sedang dalam periodemu?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir. _"Itu privasi, Kyu. Aku malu,"_

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Memangnya kau bisa punya privasi? Sore ini kau punya waktu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" _Aku pusing, Kyu. Aku ingin langsung pulang, mau tidur. Maaf, ya."_

Kyuhyun memakluminya karena terdengar dari nada suara Sungmin yang melemah, seperti mainan yang nyaris kehabisan baterai. "Perlu kuantar?" tawarnya.

" _Tidak usah. Aku akan pulang bersama temanku. Terima kasih, hehe~"_

"Benar, nih? Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Pesan Kyuhyun.

" _Iyaa,"_

"Jangan memaksakan diri kalau tidak kuat,"

" _Iyaaa ...,"_

"Jangan lupa minum obat,"

" _Iyaaa~ Sudah, ya, aku mau tidur lagi."_ Sungmin lalu memutuskan _video call_ tersebut.

"Awas saja kalau besok dia sampai tidak masuk," gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sendiri. Senyum gelinya hilang seketika, berubah jadi raut wajah heran. Kenapa dirinya jadi _over-protective_ seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau nilainya jatuh di mata Sungmin?

Merasa diperhatikan, ia menoleh ke arah keempat temannya yang berwajah seakan meledek, dan menatap mereka galak.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" hardik Kyuhyun galak.

Changmin menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. "Tuan Muda Cho _over-protective_ sekali pada _mainan_ nya ...," godanya. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Ekspresi menyebalkan Minho hilang seketika, berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Jadi kau hanya memainkan _seonbae_ manis itu?!" serunya kaget. Kyuhyun dan Changmin sontak mundur bersama.

"Kau baru tahu?" tanya Siwon santai.

"Kalian bahkan tidak pernah memberitahuku soal ini!" protes Minho.

"Karena kau selalu bersama Taemin selama ini. Kau hanya _bermain_ dengan kami ketika Taemin mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS." Tandas Kyuhyun, yang kemudian bangkit dan meninggalkan keempat temannya. Minho terdiam.

"Tapi aku tidak selamanya meninggalkan kalian!" Minho kembali memprotes.

 _Puk!_ Siwon menepuk bahu Minho dengan wajah prihatin. "Kenyataan berkata demikian. Kau meninggalkan kami demi Taemin, dan hanya kembali ketika Taemin tidak memiliki waktu untukmu." Siwon berkata dramatis.

 _Puk!_ Changmin ikut menepuk bahu Minho dengan wajah yang jauh lebih memprihatinkan. "Kau menyedihkan sekali, Minho-ah."

Donghae yang sedari tadi menonton menatap mereka bergantian, tidak mengerti.

"Tinggalkan Taemin-mu, nak. Kami para jomblo merasa prihatin tanpamu," Siwon pasang wajah dramatis.

Changmin menggenggam erat tangan Minho. "Kami kesepian, Min. Kesepian!"

"O-oi, apa-apaan ini?" Minho terlihat bingung dan panik melihat ketidakwarasan Siwon dan Changmin.

" _Chingudeul_ , kenapa kalian bertingkah seperti di drama-drama picisan?" Donghae menanyakan semurni-murninya pertanyaan yang memang perlu ia tanyakan.

.

" _F-fastehhh ..., baby fastehhh ...,"_

"Kau tidak akan sukses kalau kau hanya bisa menonton video seperti ini tiap harinya, _hyung_." Tegur Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Kangin nyaris melempar laptopnya.

"Kau! Dasar bajingan muda!" maki Kangin.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang Sungmin sembunyikan selama ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa meperdulikan makian Kangin.

Kangin yang merasa terabaikan berdecak kesal. "Aku tidak tahu, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri padanya?"

Kyuhyun ikut berdecak kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menanyakannya?"

"Itu sudah di luar urusanku!"

"Aku melihatnya menangis kemarin. Kau teman dekatnya kan, _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak dekat dengannya!" Kangin mengelak.

"Jangan bohong!"

"Sungguh! Sungmin hanya orang yang sering kuledek dulu!"

"Ledek-ledekan atau jangan-jangan memang pernah suka?"

"Kenapa nadamu menjadi sewot begitu?"

"Aku tidak se—cih!" Kyuhyun mendecih, lalu meninggalkan Kangin.

"Dasar bocah, bisanya hanya melarikan diri!" Kangin mengumpat dengan senyum yang muncul di wajahnya. Namun, senyum tersebut perlahan hilang dan digantikan wajah heran.

Kangin mengambil ponselnya, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depannya? Dia mati-matian menanyaiku soal itu barusan."

.

Kyuhyun memainkan pensilnya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak sedang dalam _mood_ -nya. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan segala interaksi di kelasnya. Padahal, ia masih berada di kelas Geografi.

Yang dipikirkannya hanya air mata Sungmin, itu saja. Ini semua karena ketidaktegaannya pada wajah manis nan polos Sungmin yang tahu-tahu sudah berurai air mata. Apalagi _video call_ -nya dengan Sungmin keesokan harinya memperlihatkan wajah manis yang berubah pucat tersebut.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Ia pun bertekad untuk kembali ke _step_ keduanya, yaitu mendekati Sungmin.

.

Sore pertama dari _step_ kedua yang sempat tertunda.

Kyuhyun menangkap serta 'mengunci' bayangan targetnya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin mengintai seperti ini. Namun, targetnya itu sedang bercengkrama dengan orang yang dibencinya. Ia jadi berpikir dua kali sebelum beraksi.

Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang tahan berlama-lama menunggu. Dengan rusuh, ia pun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan Ryeowook, lalu duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Halo, Ming!" Kyuhyun menyapa ramah. Sungmin terlonjak kaget, begitu pula Ryeowook. Namun, Ryeowook langsung membuang mukanya seperti biasa.

"Kau mengagetkan, Kyu." Sungmin berucap sambil mengelus dadanya.

Kyuhyun salah fokus, namun seketika ia tersadar dan pasang wajah tanpa dosa. "Hehe, _mian_. Kau ada waktu sore ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Wajah ceria Sungmin perlahan berubah menjadi wajah bersalah. "Aduh, maafkan aku, Kyu. Sore ini aku ada urusan." Sungmin berkata dengan nada menyesal.

Tidak hanya Sungmin, wajah Kyuhyun yang tadinya ceria pun ikut berubah menjadi wajah kecewa. "Yah, tidak apa. Apa perlu kuantar?"

Sungmin menggeleng, yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi semakin _down_. "Tidak usah, Kyu. Aku jadi merasa merepotkan,"

"Ya sudah. Beri tahu aku kalau kau ada waktu, ya. _Jaljja_ ~" Kyuhyun pergi.

Wajah Sungmin semakin muram ketika ia menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang kian menjauh. "Astaga, Wookie-ah, aku merasa bersalah padanya," sesalnya.

Ryeowook mendengus. "Kenapa _eonnie_ harus merasa bersalah pada si Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun itu? Dia kan hanya _namja_ brengsek,"

"Tapi dia baik sekali, Wookie-ah. Aku belum pernah menemui _namja_ sebaik dia, selain Kangin dan Yesung." Tutur Sungmin.

" _Eonnie_ tahu? Dia hanyalah _namja_ naif yang hanya suka bermain-main. Percayalah, setahun ini aku berteman dengannya dan itulah kesan yang diberikannya padaku," ucap Ryeowook.

"Tapi kesan yang diberikan Kyuhyun padamu malah kau balas dengan kesan lebih naif dan curang, bukan?" tanya Sungmin memastikan, dan sukses membuat Ryeowook terdiam.

Namun sepertinya Ryeowook masih sanggup membalas perkataan Sungmin. "Tidakkah kau lihat apa yang dilakukannya barusan? Ia terlihat ingin mencampuri urusanmu, bukan? Apa tidak brengsek seorang _namja_ mencampuri urusan _yeoja_ yang dekat dengannya saja tidak?"

"Kalau begitu ini salahku. Aku pernah berkata padanya kalau aku merasa dekat dengannya." Tandas Sungmin. Ryeowook pada akhirnya benar-benar bungkam.

"Sudahlah, aku bisa terlambat hari ini kalau terus mengobrol denganmu!" Sungmin bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri.

.

"Ming, jalan-jalan, yuk, sore ini!"

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku benar-benar sibuk."

 _Bingo_. Sudah hampir seminggu sejak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengobrol berdua di taman. Sungmin seolah selalu menghindarinya setiap Kyuhyun mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu berdua sore-sore, seperti Ryeowook yang selalu menghindarinya dulu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa familiar dengan situasi seperti ini.

Otaknya terus berputar mencari tahu apa yang Sungmin kerjakan setiap sore. Berbagai macam kegiatan muncul di pikirannya, yang mungkin berkaitan dengan urusan Sungmin.

Ke klub malam? Itu belum tentu, begitu pikirannya menolak argumen tersebut. Pertama dan terakhir kali Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin di sana, yang dilihatnya Sungmin hanya menangis. Dan keesokan harinya, Sungmin terlihat lelah sekali, meskipun Sungmin mengelak bahwa sebelumnya ia ke klub malam. Jika saja Sungmin ke klub malam setiap harinya, maka Sungmin tidak akan pernah terlihat segar, bukan?

Klub malam, coret.

Kemudian, ke rumah sakit. Bisa jadi Sungmin memiliki sanak saudara yang dirawat di sana sehingga ia harus menemaninya, bukan? Tapi, Kyuhyun sedikit meragukan argumen ini. Setidaknya Sungmin tidak akan menolak untuk diantar Kyuhyun, bukan? Ataukah ..., saudaranya ini adalah orang yang dirahasiakannya? Ah, tidak. Seandainya memang menjenguk saudara yang dirahasiakan, Donghae pasti ikut menjenguk atau setidaknya mengetahuinya, bukan?

Rumah sakit, coret.

Melanggar peraturan. Kemungkinan ini adalah kemungkinan terakhir yang muncul di benak Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin menyembunyikan urusannya seolah tidak ingin diketahui oleh Kyuhyun. Namun apa yang dilakukannya? Ke klub malam?

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya gemas. Pikirannya buntu. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

.

"Chwang, kau tahu apa yang Sungmin lakukan setiap sore?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

Changmin tersedak minumannya. Ia pun memulihkan dirinya sejenak, lalu menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?"

"Karena kau lebih mengenalinya dariku. Kau kan sudah lama mengenalinya!"

Wajah Changmin berubah kesal, merasa terhina. "Oi, kau yang jauh lebih mengenali Sungmin- _noona_ daripada aku! Kau tahu, setiap kali aku mengajaknya bicara, ia pasti berkata 'Kenapa aku? Kau kan _namja_ , jadi seharusnya bicara dengan _namja_ ,' dengan wajah polosnya itu! Kuakui itu memang membuatnya suci, tapi itu membuatnya berkesan kolot!" Changmin berkata dengan cepat seperti seorang _rapper_.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak mengerti omonganmu barusan!"

.

"Siwon, maukah kau menolong temanmu?"

Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Apa?"

"Bisa kau tanyakan pada Sooyoung- _seonbae_ , 'apa-yang-Lee-Sungmin-lakukan-tiap-sore'?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya, ya, sampai menyuruhku seperti ini?"

"Bisa atau tidak?"

"Memangnya Lee Sungmin-mu itu menghindarimu seperti Ryeowookie-mu dulu?"

"Ck! Jawab saja, bisa atau tidak?!"

Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mau. Sooyoung- _noona_ itu jauh. Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya pada Donghae saja yang lebih dekat?"

Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Siwon keras, hingga pemilik punggung mengaduh. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" serunya yang langsung pergi.

Siwon menatap punggung Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kasmaran,"

.

Kyuhyun agak kesulitan dalam mencari Donghae sore ini, karena _namja_ watados itu entah sedang mengikuti klub basket atau klub dance hari ini. Namun, kedua dugaannya meleset, karena ia pada akhirnya menemukan Donghae di salah satu sisi kantin yang paling dekat dengan tempat parkir motor.

"Hae," Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Donghae, hingga _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut nyaris terlonjak kaget. Donghae menoleh pada sumber balanya sore ini, dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu urusan Sungmin setiap sore?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Ia tahu bahwa Donghae akan memperrumit segalanya tanpa sadar jika ia berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Urusan antara hidup dan mati," jawab Donghae polos dan jujur, tanpa adanya kebohongan yang tersurat maupun tersirat di wajahnya.

"Ck, yang benar!" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, menyangka Donghae hanya bermain-main.

Tanpa diduga, Donghae malah menjawabnya dengan kesal. "Aku tidak bohong! _Noona_ sendiri yang mengatakan seperti itu setiap kutanya soal urusannya hampir tiap sore!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Kau serius?" tanyanya.

"Aku serius. Padahal aku sudah lama ingin bercerita padanya," jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aduh, kemana sih, dia?" gumamnya resah.

Donghae tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah tempat parkir motor. "Itu bukan?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun sontak menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Donghae. Benar. Lee Sungmin yang selama ini membuatnya uring-uringan kini sedang berdiri dengan manis di tempat parkir motor.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ming?" gumamnya pelan, sampai Donghae pun tidak mendengarnya.

Kemudian, di pandangan kedua _namja_ tersebut, sebuah motor bergerak mendekati Sungmin dan berhenti persis di depannya. Kyuhyun memfokuskan pandangannya pada pengendara motor tersebut.

"Yesung- _seonbae_?" gumamnya. Kali ini Donghae mendengarnya. Namun tetap fokus pada Sungmin yang kini menaiki motor tersebut dan duduk di belakang Yesung.

"Mereka ..., boncengan?" Donghae berkata tanpa sadar. Tepat setelahnya, Yesung dan Sungmin memakai helm dan pergi bersama.

" _Geez_ ," Kyuhyun menggeram, lalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terpaku. Donghae sontak menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan rasa bersalah.

"Aduh, aku lupa bilang padanya kalau mereka adalah teman sejak kecil," gumam Donghae penuh rasa bersalah. Donghae pun pergi meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

Author's note:

Seperti biasa, banyak cacat, typo, pokonya banyak kesalahan. Yang lalu-lalu emang ga sempet ngecek ulang. Tapi kali ini ..., males garagara kebanyakan words-nya hohoho-_-"

Sedikit curhat, chapter ini adalah chapter yang bikin saya bingung, karena banyak banget kejadiannya. Dan banyak banget scene yang out of planned plot. Gak apa sih sebenernya, mayan buat bumbu. Cuma yaa ..., jadi bingung aja saya nyusunnya. Salahkan Yesung yang caption post ig nya udah berasa nax kekinian nge-hiedz itu :""))) /apahubungannyacoeg

Ah, ya. Saya mau bales review non-login. Maaf ya saya ga bales lewat pm. Males buka web sebelum waktunya aplot, padahal usernya exist :v

 **Orange Girls (c1)** : banyak kok yang bakal kyu lakuin sama ming tercintahh/? Soal ming suka kyu ..., itu baru tersirat rasa nyaman doang, nanti beberapa penjelasannya di chap4 hehe

 **Orange Girls (c2)** : ahra ngelarang kyu, tapi namanya juga kyuhyun, mpunya otak jenius. Dia bisa ko ngedeketin ming tanpa pacaran hohohoo :3 bener ko donghae sama ming sepupuan, sodara dari appa nya sungmin :3 makasih yaa dua reviewnya yang bener-bener review :"3 jarang saya dapet review jenis begini :"")) udah apdet nihhh xD

 **Karen Cho** : sebenernya bukan purapura polos juga, ada yang bikin dia jadi kaya gitu, aah pokonya penjelasannya di chapter 4 xD Setauku sii mereka beda dikit, cuma ngga sama juga. Kalo onani kan kerangsang sendiri secara otomatis cuma garagara liat halhal berbau bokep atau gimanalah, sedangkan masturbasi itu emang sengaja pake tangan kan ya :v aduh maafkan pengetahuan minim saya :""))) makasih review nya yang keduaa, maap ga bales lewat dm /kutukajaauthorginianmah :v ini udah apdet :^)

Hm, apa lagi, ya?

Ya udah, deh. Makasih yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktunya entah cuma baca karena numfang lewat doang, yang emang niat baca, readers yang berbaik hati meluangkan waktunya untuk ngetik review, followers sama orang-orang yang ngefave. Saranghae!

The last but not least, mind to review? Diharapin lohhh :3


	4. Trapped In Wrong Game (Part 1)

.

.

Gameplay (c) e

Genre: Romance, Drama, School life

A rated M fiction, which doesn't really contain such adult things. I rate this M for reader's safety.

Casts (and pairs): Mainly KyuMin, YeWook, etc.

Seluruh karakter di dalam cerita ini murni milik diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali OC tentunya, hanya sekadar visualisasi imajinasi saya.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis _fanfiction_ ini, selain fangirling tentunya.

Warning: Gender switch, rated M, NOT FOR CHILDREN (re: yadong parah), typo(s), picisan, plot gaje, pasaran, OOC, bahasa kasar dimana-mana, bahasa yang terlalu frontal, tidak sesuai EYD, kaku, dan lain-lain sebagainya yang akan dirasakan sendiri ketika membaca.

Ragu? Kesempatan untuk menekan tombol back selalu ada^^

.

.

Before I start this chap, I literally appreciate and give a big thanks to all those name below, either for reviewing, faving, or following the story.

 **Frostbee, won2, ratu kyuhae, ovallea, Michiko Haruna, Harusuki Ginichi – 137411, Hanna, Orange Girls, coffeewie137, danactebh,** and **another names i cant mention em once here.** For the silent readers, i wish u would mind to give me some ideas on the review box. Jk, but thanks alot!

Selamat membaca^^

.

.

Sudah sore kesekian sejak terakhir kali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengobrol berdua. Sudah sehari terlewati sejak Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dan Yesung pulang bersama. Dan sudah sehari pula sejak Kyuhyun terlihat semakin uring-uringan, baik di sekolah maupun di apartemennya.

Sore ini, Kyuhyun menerima telepon dari kakaknya ketika ia baru saja hendak mencari Sungmin.

" _Yeoboseyo_? Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

" _Aku hanya merindukan suara seksi adikku, seperti biasa. Kau terdengar berbeda. Kenapa?"_

Kyuhyun mendengus. Kakaknya itu bisa membedakan ketika dirinya sedang baik atau tidak, hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. "Tidak, aku hanya kesal."

" _Kesal kenapa? Soal cewekmu itu?"_

 _Sial._ Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. _Dia menebak dengan tepat._ "Lee Sungmin namanya, _noona_."

" _Kau memacarinya, ya? Sudah kubilang, pacaran itu dilarang menurut Dekrit Cho Ahra nomor 21, karena terlalu banyak risiko yang ditanggung!"_ seru Ahra tegas.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. "Aku tidak memacarinya, _noonaa_ ~! Aku bahkan tidak berniat memacarinyaa~!" Kyuhyun merajuk.

Terdengar suara tawa jahat Ahra dari seberang sana. _"Aku agak meragukannya, tapi ..., baguslah! Nah, sekarang ceritakan masalahmu!"_

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menyelesaikannya sekarang juga. Selesaikan saja tugas kuliahmu sana!" Kyuhyun memutuskan telepon secara sepihak.

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak menyimpan ponselnya di saku, ia mendapat sebuah pesan. Dari Ahra.

 _Adikku sudah dewasa rupanya. Semangat Kyu, ingat laranganku!^^_

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, lalu mulai berjalan menelusuri koridor.

Sampai pada akhirnya, ia menemukan Sungmin yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, sekitar delapan meter jaraknya. Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa sedikitpun bicara, lalu mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya ketika sudah dekat dan nyaris berpapasan.

"Lee Sungmin, izinkan aku mengikuti urusanmu sore ini, setelah itu ayo kita mengobrol." ajak Kyuhyun datar, tepat ketika mereka berpapasan.

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya, terkejut. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya, dan menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya intens. "U-untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin agak gugup, lengkap dengan wajah memelasnya yang kini terlihat takut.

"Aku hanya ingin ikut, Ming. Tidak apa, bukan?" Kyuhyun berkata mantap.

"Ta-tapi ..., tapi itu urusanku! Urusan hidup dan matiku!" Sungmin berusaha membela dirinya. Kini iris _foxy_ hitamnya terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya merasa perlu tahu."

"Ta-tapi ..., tapi ..., itu hakku untuk menjaga privasiku, bukan? Bahkan padamu dan Kangin sekalipun!" Suara Sungmin kini terdengar bergetar. Air mata mulai mengalir melalui pipinya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi dengan wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat takut. Ia mendekati Sungmin, lalu memegang kedua bahunya. "Aku begini karena aku ingin menjagamu, Ming. Entah mengapa aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama Yesung- _seonbae_ , meskipun aku yakin kau memiliki alasan untuk semua itu," Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada rendah.

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Sungmin. Ia terdiam, meresapi perkataan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Hingga akhirnya Sungmin angkat bicara. "Baiklah, tapi kau jangan marah, dan kau harus merahasiakan ini semua."

Kyuhyun merasa aura lugu Sungmin menghilang begitu saja.

.

"Apaaa? Dia mau ikut? Kau gila, Ming?" Yesung berkata dengan nada malas sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan wajah cerianya yang sudah kembali. "Kyuhyun berjanji akan menutup mulutnya, kok! Dia hanya akan menjadi penonton hari ini. Setelah itu, aku ingin mengobrol dengannya." Jelas Sungmin.

Yesung memutar bola matanya. "Padahal ini waktu istirahatmu. Tapi ..., terserahlah," tukas Yesung akhirnya.

"Tuh, Yesung- _oppa_ sudah mengizinkan kita!" Sungmin berseru semangat. " _Kajja_!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Namun, di balik senyumnya itu, masih tersimpan rasa penasaran yang besar.

"Kyuhyunnie, kenapa melamun? Ayo!" Sungmin menarik-narik baju Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Oi, bocah! Cepat bawa kendaraanmu!" perintah Yesung yang sudah siap dengan motornya.

Kyuhyun segera tersadar sepenuhnya. Ia langsung menggamit tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya ke tempat parkir mobil, dimana Audi A4 TFSI Quattro hitam milik Kyuhyun terparkir rapi.

.

Mengikuti Yesung, Kyuhyun berhenti di pelataran parkir Marzuskas Coffee. Kyuhyun sempat terdiam heran. Batinnya menanyakan apa yang dilakukan dua orang ini di sini.

"Kyuhyun-ah," Sungmin menegur Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun seketika tersadar. "Bersikaplah seperti pelanggan biasa. Aku hanya satu jam di sini, setelah itu kita pergi berdua." Perintah Sungmin, yang kemudian turun meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Dari dalam mobil, Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin dan Yesung yang memasuki kedai tersebut dengan akrab. Hatinya berseru tak rela, namun apa daya.

Kyuhyun kemudian memutuskan untuk turun dan masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut. Ia duduk di meja yang ia pilih secara acak, lalu memperhatikan sekeliling. Sudut matanya tertambat pada sosok _yeoja_ berwajah manis yang tengah melayani pelanggan lain dengan senyum ramahnya. Matanya membulat. _Sungmin ..., bekerja di tempat ini?!_

"Selamat sore, tuan. Selamat datang di Mazurkas Coffee. Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan cantik ramah, membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Euh ..., _cinnamon white latte_ satu." Kyuhyun memesan dengan sedikit gelagapan, terlebih karena ia sedikit kaget.

Pelayan tersebut mencatat pesanan Kyuhyun. "Ada lagi?"

"Sudah."

"Saya ulang lagi, _cinnamon white latte_ satu. _Ne_?"

"Ya,"

"Baiklah, silakan menunggu," pelayan tersebut pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menopang dagunya. Ia kini mengerti kenapa Sungmin sampai menangis membela haknya menjaga privasi soal ini. Bekerja paruh waktu adalah sebuah pelanggaran berat di sekolahnya.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini berada di dalam mobil. Suasana yang sebelumnya canggung menjadi semakin canggung. Kyuhyun hanya menatap logo Audi di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong, sedangkan Sungmin terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Kau ...," Keduanya berkata di saat yang bersamaan, dan terhenti bersamaan pula. Mereka saling tatap.

"Kau duluan," Kyuhyun mengalah.

Sungmin menghela napas. "Maafkan aku, Kyu." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ini salahku yang terlalu memaksa, Ming. Maafkan aku," Kyuhyun menimpakan kesalahan pada dirinya.

"Kau sudah puas kan, Kyu? Sekarang kita ke Party To-night. Aku ingin bercerita padamu di sana," ujar Sungmin dengan senyum tipis. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan berwajah begitu, Kyu. Maaf aku membohongimu tempo hari," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu mulai memacu mobilnya.

.

"Kau sering ke tempat _laknat_ seperti ini, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

Sungmin tersenyum miris. "Sayangnya begitu. Aku biasa ke sini untuk menyegarkan pikiranku bersama Eunhyuk. Juga untuk menghapus rinduku," Sungmin berkata sendu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Menghapus rindu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa," Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang sudah saatnya aku memperkenalkan diriku lagi. Namaku Lee Sungmin. Orang-orang selalu menyebutku orang yang polos dan suci, tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang harus kukatakan ketika harus berinteraksi di depan banyak orang. Semua keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, dan itu memalukan."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan semuanya baik-baik.

"Aku pernah mengalami hal yang buruk ketika bersama seorang _namja_ , makanya aku selalu berusaha untuk menghindari interaksi dengan _namja_. Aku takut hal yang sama terulang lagi. Mungkin itu sebabnya orang-orang menyebutku seorang yang suci."

"Yesung- _oppa_ adalah temanku sejak kecil, sekaligus _namja_ pertama yang menghilangkan ketakutanku itu. Sebenarnya sudah lama kami tidak pernah bertemu, sampai ketika liburan kelulusan SMP. Si bodoh itu menemukanku yang sedang dalam kondisi paling menyedihkan, lalu menyelamatkanku. Dia membuatku percaya dengan segala kekonyolannya. Kami bernasib sama, memiliki masa lalu yang sama, makanya kami tinggal bersama."

Kini Kyuhyun mengerti kenapa Sungmin dan Yesung selalu berdekatan meskipun Sungmin kadang terlihat risih atau kesal.

"Ia bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami. Tapi tidak mungkin, kan, kalau hanya ia saja yang bekerja? Makanya aku ikut bekerja untuk membantunya, sedangkan bekerja paruh waktu merupakan pelanggaran yang berat selama aku masih menjadi murid SMA. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari keduanya. Aku masih ingin merasakan hidup selayaknya orang-orang seusiaku," Sungmin menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan berimajinasi.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah Yesung- _seonbae_ juga terancam?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ia tidak pernah terlibat masalah dengan siapapun, makanya ia selalu aman. Jangan menyelak lagi, Kyu. Aku baru akan menjelaskannya. Nah, kemudian, di kelas 2C, aku bertemu dengan Kangin sebagai teman sekelas. Kau pasti tahu, kan, betapa bejatnya sepupumu itu? Kupikir ia bukan teman yang baik, makanya aku tidak pernah mau berinteraksi dengannya. Pernah suatu saat ia melindungiku dari perempuan-perempuan _laknat_ yang membenciku."

Kyuhyun menahan napasnya. Sepupunya yang gila itu ternyata heroik juga.

"Tapiii ..., yaahh ..., aku saat itu sama sekali tidak mengerti kalau maksudnya baik. Jadi aku malah semakin menjauhinya. Sampai akhirnya ..., kami menjadi pasangan belajar. Ia dengan santainya banyak bercerita padaku tentang segala hal, dan tanpa sadar aku juga banyak bercerita padanya. Tahu-tahu kami menjadi dekat."

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak meninju meja di hadapannya. Licik sekali Kangin mendahuluinya.

Oh ya. Kyuhyun saat itu masih _bermain_ bersama Ryeowook.

"Kangin menyayangiku seperti seorang _oppa_ menyayangi _dongsaeng_ -nya. Ia selalu meledekku kapanpun ia mau, namun selalu menjadi _oppa_ yang mengayomiku ketika kami hanya berdua. Hanya satu keinginanku yang tidak pernah ia turuti. Berhenti menjadi mesum. Itulah sifat normal _namja_ yang paling kubenci." Sungmin tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa kecil, namun pikirannya bercabang. Ia jadi penasaran, bagaimana kalau Sungmin sampai tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya jauh lebih _laknat_ dari sepupunya itu, ya?

"Tapi ..., ah ...," Tiba-tiba saja air mata menetes dari mata Sungmin. Sungmin segera menyekanya. "Aku bingung bagaimana caranya menceritakan bagian ini," ungkapnya.

"Sungmin kuat ..., Sungmin kuat ...," Sungmin berucap dengan yakin, walaupun kesedihan jelas terpatri dari wajahnya. "Yah ..., jadi ..., saat itu aku dipanggil kepala sekolah, entah kenapa. Kepala sekolah tiba-tiba saja membahas soal kerja paruh waktuku dan memojokkanku. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang dibicarakan orang-orang di sana, tahu-tahu aku mendapat sebuah surat teguran dan dipindahkan ke kelas E, dimana isinya hanyalah orang-orang dengan catatan surat teguran. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang mengadukanku."

"Lantas kau tidak mencari tahu?" sambar Kyuhyun yang agak terbakar emosinya.

"Tidak perlu mencari tahu. Kangin langsung menghajar habis orang itu. Namanya Seo Hyelin, angkatanmu." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terperangah. Pantas saja Kangin dengan mudahnya memberikan mantan yang satu itu untuk Kyuhyun _mainkan_. Ternyata orangnya memang menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun jadi tidak sabar ingin _memainkan_ _yeoja_ satu itu.

"Kangin langsung dipindahkan ke kelas F—yaah, berarti mendapat surat peringatan, kan? Ketika sedang menghadap kepala sekolah, Kangin juga membuka aib-aib Hyelin, makanya _yeoja_ itu dipindahkan ke kelas E." Sungmin lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Pikiran Kyuhyun mulai berkecamuk. Entah apa yang berlalu lalang di pikirannya.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Kau cukup mengetahuinya saja. Kita menonton sekeliling saja untuk penelitian sosiologi. Aku, Eunhyuk, dan Sooyoung sering melakukan hal yang tidak jelas di sini." Sungmin kini kembali dengan wajah cerianya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku juga punya _kegiatan_ di sini," ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini terfokus pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun dengan pemandangan penari-penari wanita mabuk dengan gerakan-gerakan erotis mereka, sedangkan Sungmin terfokus pada pejudi-pejudi lelaki berusia paruh baya.

Kyuhyun teramat menikmati pemandangan yang memanjakan matanya, sampai akhirnya ia tersadar kalau ia sedang bersama Sungmin. Ia tidak ingin citranya tercemar lebih dalam lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Sungmin pulang.

"Ming ..., ayo kita pu—Ming?" Ajakan Kyuhyun terhenti kala sudut matanya menangkap Sungmin yang sedang berjalan perlahan menuju petaruh paruh baya yang sedang berdiri sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan bergerak perlahan mengikuti Sungmin. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh _yeoja_ manis tersebut. Namun ia yakin, Sungmin pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk berbuat tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Ming?" tegur Kyuhyun pelan, ketika Sungmin mulai menggerakkan tangannya seolah ingin menyentuh _ahjussi_ tersebut.

" _A ..., ap ..., ap-pa_?" Sungmin berucap perlahan dan bergetar.

" _Appa_? _Neo appa_?" gumam Kyuhyun.

 _Ahjussi_ itu menoleh, menatap Sungmin datar. " _Nugu_?" tanya _ahjussi_ itu datar.

" _Ap ..., pa ..._ , i-ini ..., Sungmin ...," Sungmin berucap dengan suara yang semakin mencicit.

 _Ahjussi_ itu membalikkan badan, lalu berjalan ke luar tanpa sedikitpun melihat kembali ke arah Sungmin.

" _APPA_! TUNGGU!" teriak Sungmin yang langsung mengejar _ahjussi_ tersebut

"Lee Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun. "Ck, _shibal_!" rutuknya panik. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya serta tas Sungmin dan mengejar Sungmin keluar.

Hujan deras mengguyur Seoul sore ini. Namun tidak menyurutkan langkah Sungmin yang terus mengejar _ahjussi_ yang disebutnya _appa_ tersebut. Sungmin terus mengejar tanpa lelah, bagai anak kucing yang terus mengikuti tuannya. Begitu pula Kyuhyun. Ia terus mengejar Sungmin, namun tetap menjaga jarak dengannya.

" _APPA_ INI SUNGMIN!" pekik Sungmin. Ia masih terus mengejar _ahjussi_ tersebut.

" _APPA BOGOSHIPTA_!" pekikan Sungmin terdengar melemah. _Ahjussi_ itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik dan mendekati Sungmin.

" _Appa_ ..., kau menerimaku ...?" lirih Sungmin dengan wajah penuh harap.

 _BRUK! Ahjussi_ tersebut membanting Sungmin tanpa ampun. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki anak pembangkang sepertimu! Menyingkir!" bentaknya.

Kyuhyun menahan langkahnya. Ia benci melihat Sungmin dibanting dengan mudahnya seperti tadi. Namun ia sadar kalau mungkin ia hanya akan memperparah situasi. Hatinya perih melihat Sungmin yang terkapar dalam guyuran hujan. Setelah _ahjussi_ tersebut pergi, barulah Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin perlahan.

Namun sepertinya Sungmin masih cukup kuat untuk duduk. " _Appa_ ..., jangan per ..., gi ...," suara Sungmin tercekat. Wajahnya kini dibanjiri air mata yang bercampur hujan. Ia menatap nanar punggung ' _appa_ '-nya yang kemudian menghilang di balik derasnya hujan.

"Ming ...," Kyuhyun berucap pelan, mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin sontak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Kyuhyun dengan wajah ramah.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, meskipun terlihat jelas bibirnya sedikit bergetar, entah kedinginan atau menahan tangis. "Aku senang, Kyu ...," ungkapnya dengan suara yang juga bergetar.

 _Set!_ Kyuhyun menghamburkan diri memeluk Sungmin erat. Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Bahuku akan selalu ada untukmu ketika kau membutuhkannya," bisik Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu harus menyusun kalimat seperti apa, yang penting situasi menjadi tidak terlalu _awkward_ lagi menurutnya.

"Kau?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap dengan wajah serius. Dengan ragu, Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali melihat wajah Kyuhyun, dan dilihatnya wajah tersebut menampilkan seringai lebarnya. Sungmin ikut menyeringai lebar dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Aku senang bertemu _namja_ sebaik kamu, Kyu. Aku senang!" seru Sungmin dengan nada riang.

.

"Masuklah. Kau harus menghangatkan dirimu," ajak Sungmin sambil membuka pintu flatnya. Kyuhyun lalu mengekor masuk di belakang Sungmin. Ia menatap sekeliling, kemudian mengerutkan kening. Flat ini terlalu bagus menurutnya untuk flat seharga gaji kerja paruh waktu yang sudah dibagi-bagi.

"Ming, bagaimana bisa kau dan Yesung- _seonbae_ menyewa flat yang sebegini bagusnya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak enak mengeluarkan pertanyaan setajam itu. Tetapi dirinya sudah gatal untuk bertanya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau pikir upah urusan hidup dan matiku itu kecil?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada kesal. Sejenak kemudian ia menyeringai, dengan rona merah di wajahnya yang membuat Kyuhyun lapar ingin segera menjilat wajah manis itu. "Kau pikir hanya aku dan Yesung saja murid ELF yang bekerja? Sooyoung juga bekerja, menjadi pemilik sepuluh bangunan flat sewaan di distrik ini. Kami dipinjami flat ini secara cuma-cuma. Toh ia punya banyak penghasilan lain tanpa bantuan orang tuanya,"

"Dan karena itu Sooyoung- _seonbae_ dipindahkan ke kelas E?" Kyuhyun menarik kesimpulannya sendiri. Sungmin tertawa.

"Sooyoung benar-benar _yeoja_ pelanggar aturan nomor satu. Dia bahkan memalsukan nomor orang tuanya, makanya ia tidak pernah terkena masalah lagi setelah sekali ketahuan menyewakan apartemen." Sungmin berkata di sela-sela tawanya. "Padahal ..., total pelanggaran Sooyoung tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kangin,"

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya. Pantas saja dirinya dan Siwon tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari pelanggaran. Sepupu-sepupu mereka saja memberi contoh seperti itu.

"Sudah sana hangatkan dirimu! Mulai besok, tugasmu adalah menjemputku tiap pagi. Jadi kau tidak boleh sakit. _Arraji_?" perintah Sungmin yang ternyata baru saja menyalakan perapian. Kyuhyun salah tingkah mendengar 'tugas' yang diberikan Sungmin. Apakah ini berarti Sungmin me- _notice_ perasaannya?

"Eh, oh ..., _ne_ ,"

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, namun berseri-seri. Penantian serta tanda tanya besar yang tersimpan di pikirannya setelah berhari-hari akhirnya terjawab sudah. Ia senang Sungmin mau berbagi dengannya. Bahkan terlalu senang.

Samar-samar terdengar suara bel. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. _Tumben sekali ada yang bertamu di malam hari,_ begitu pikirnya. Ia lalu mengira-ngira siapa tamu tersebut.

Ahra? Ah, tidak mungkin. Tadi Ahra sedang menonton televisi sambil memakan keripik kentang di ruang tengah, seolah tidak membiarkan Kangin menggunakan televisi itu sebagai sarana menonton film _biru_. Sepertinya _noona_ satu itu sedang menganggur, atau kabur. Lagipula Ahra pasti tahu _passcode_ apartemennya sendiri. Ia kan tuan rumah!

Leeteuk? Bukan. Meskipun Leeteuk selalu bersikap sopan di apartemen yang seharusnya sudah dianggap rumah sendiri ini, tapi Leeteuk malam ini ada kelas tambahan. Jadi tidak mungkin, bukan?

Sooyoung tidak mungkin. Eunhyuk? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Sungmin apalagi. Hangeng? Hangeng saja sedang bersama Kangin di kamarnya, sedang menonton _gitulah_. Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk menguping dari pintu kamarnya yang ternyata tidak tertutup rapat.

Sebentar. Kenapa ia jadi penasaran seperti ini, ya?

" _Uri_ Yesungie, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" terdengar suara Hangeng.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Yesung? Apa yang dilakukan _seonbae_ satu itu malam-malam begini?

"Kenapa kau menerima _bighead_ sepertinya, Kyung-ah?" Kali ini suara Kangin.

"Kau harus menampungku malam ini!" Kemudian suara Yesung ikut memenuhi ruangan.

Rasa penasaran Kyuhyun kian tumbuh. Untuk apa Yesung kemari sampai meminta tumpangan tinggal seperti ini?

"Kenapa? 'Dia' kambuh lagi?" Terdengar suara Kangin yang panik.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Kambuh? Memangnya Sungmin kenapa?

"Berlebihan! Kau kira adikku penyakitan, hm? Eh, tidak salah juga, sih, hahaha ...,"

"Sejak kapan dia menjadi adikmu? Jelas-jelas dia adikku! Dia kan hanya menganggapmu orang yang memungutnya!"

"Jangan berkata jahat begitu, Kangin-ah! Kau mau aku menyita laptopmu, hm?" Kali ini terdengar suara Ahra.

"Ck, _noona_ jangan ikut campur!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak dengar."

"Dia mengusirku. Dia bilang butuh waktu sendiri."

"Dan sesimpel itu. Ya sudah, bukan masalah besar."

"Sesimpel itu? Kau gila? Itu benar-benar _chaos_! Dia mengusir sambil melempariku dengan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Apa itu yang kau sebut dengan simpel?"

Tangan Kyuhyun melemas membayangkan kekacauan yang diceritakan Yesung. Entah karena dirinya takut Sungmin kenapa-napa atau karena dia tidak tahan mendengar cerita Yesung yang terdengar berlebihan.

"Sungmin bisa seseram itu rupanya," Terdengar suara Hangeng berkomentar.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya sebelum itu?" Kangin bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku bahkan baru saja pulang dari Mazurkas."

"Dasar payah! Menanyakannya saja tidak bisa. Kakak macam apa kau, hm?"

"Aku bertanya padanya. Tapi dia hanya menangis, lalu meminta maaf padaku. Dia hanya berkata bahwa emosinya sedang labil, dan butuh waktu sendiri. Ketika aku mencoba mendekatinya, dia malah membentakku, 'Semua _namja_ sama saja! Pergi sana!', begitu." Yesung menirukan intonasi Sungmin, entah sungguhan atau hanya berlebihan.

"Apa aku harus turun tangan? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?"

"Katanya kau kakaknya. Bagaimana, sih?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun kini melemas, tanpa sadar mulai bersandar pada daun pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. _Blam_. Pintu pun tertutup.

Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menyikapinya. Ia ingin sekali menghilangkan semua pikiran buruk Sungmin, menenangkan gadis yang ingin dia miliki tersebut. Di sisi lain, ia jadi takut akibat pernyataan Sungmin bahwa 'semua _namja_ sama saja'. Ia takut Sungmin tidak mau menerimanya lagi.

Namun ia teringat akan pesan Sungmin padanya tadi. _Mulai besok, tugasmu adalah menjemputku tiap pagi._

.

 _Blam!_ Pintu kamar Kyuhyun tertutup. Sontak Yesung melihat ke arah pintu yang tak berdosa tersebut.

"Itu bukan kamar _namja_ _playboy_ itu, kan?" tanya Yesung datar.

Kangin menjawabnya tak kalah datar. "Sayang sekali, itulah kamarnya. Dan sayangnya lagi, sepertinya ia mendengar semua perkataanmu,"

"Sungmin berpesan padaku untuk tidak memberitahukan masalahnya pada orang itu. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa orang sebejat itu membuat Sungmin memercayainya." Yesung berkomentar.

"Kau jangan berkata seolah kau ini tidak bejat saja. Terkadang kebejatan dapat menyelesaikan masalah," Hangeng menegur dengan teori sok bijaknya.

Yesung ingin muntah mendengar teori asal Hangeng. "Kau menjijikkan. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyerahkan adikku pada orang seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa kau merelakan adikmu mengakuiku yang sama seperti Kyuhyun ini sebagai kakaknya?" tanya Kangin.

Ahra sontak menoleh. " _Uri_ Kyuhyun tidak seburuk kau tabiatnya, Kangin-ah!" bantahnya.

Kangin menoleh, dan menyeringai tanpa dosa begitu menemukan tatapan mematikan Ahra. " _Mian_ , hanya memberi perumpamaan,"

Yesung memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau bukan temanku, takkan kuserahkan dia padamu,"

"Pfft,"

.

Pagi ini, mobil Kyuhyun terparkir di depan bangunan flat Sungmin. Ia sudah menyiapkan kalimat-kalimat buaya (yang menurutnya puitis) untuk mengambil hati Sungmin, meskipun tahu ketidakpekaan Sungmin membuat kalimat-kalimatnya hanya sekadar kalimat kosong di mata gadis manis tersebut. Ia tidak peduli. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa _namja_ sepertinya berbeda dengan _namja_ lainnya, meskipun ia tahu Sungmin belum tentu peka akan segala usahanya.

Sungguh malang nasib Kyuhyun yang malah jatuh hati pada gadis-manis-tidak-peka-yang-menganggap-semua-namja-sama-saja itu. Mungkinkah itu karma yang berbalik padanya, _eoh_?

Sudah sepuluh menit Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin di dalam mobil. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia sudah sampai. Bahkan ia sempat menelepon Sungmin, yang pada akhirnya tidak diangkat.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ia ingin tetap menunggu, namun terlambat ke sekolah juga bukan hal yang baik. Baiklah, ia pun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan memeriksa sendiri keadaan Sungmin.

Pintu flat itu sama sekali tidak terkunci, seperti dugaannya. Ia pikir kondisi flat ini akan kacau seperti yang diceritakan Yesung. Ternyata tidak. Ruang tengah flat ini masih rapi, tidak ada bekas pertempuran atau apapun itu.

Tidak ada _chaos_. Oke, ia termakan cerita berlebihan Yesung.

Ia lalu membuka pintu yang menurutnya adalah pintu kamar. Ia menemukan pemandangan yang sedikit kacau. Bantal berada dimana-mana. Meja rias terlihat berantakan. Begitu pula ranjang dengan seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang yang terbaring di atasnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah manis Sungmin yang tertidur pulas. Ia perlahan mendekati ranjang dan menyentuh jemari Sungmin yang bebas. Terasa dingin ..., Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening ketika merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan jari-jari tersebut. Kyuhyun menyentuh kening Sungmin yang rupanya masih dalam suhu yang mungkin bisa disebut normal. Ia lalu mengembuskan napasnya lega. Rupanya Sungmin tidak mati seperti dugaan mengerikannya.

Kyuhyun lalu menyentuh bagian bawah lubang hidung Sungmin dan merasakan desir nafas hangatnya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang sedikit berubah. Perlahan, mata _yeoja_ manis itu terbuka. Ketika iris _foxy_ hitam itu bertemu dengan sorot mata hangat Kyuhyun, pemiliknya menggumam pelan, lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik berselang dan mata tersebut kembali terbuka sedikit lebih lebar.

"Kau melihatku tidur, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara parau. Matanya bengkak, dan terlihat amat lelah.

"Dari tadi malah. Kenapa matamu—" perkataan Kyuhyun terputus.

"HUWAAA! JANGAN DILIHAT LAGI! AKU JELEK SEPERTI INI HUWAAA!" jerit Sungmin sambil menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh kepala.

"Apanya yang jelek, Ming? Matamu—"

"KYUHYUN JANGAN LIHAT AKUUU! NANTI KAU KECEWAAA!"

Kyuhyun kehabisan akal dalam menangani _yeoja_ yang sulit ditebak ini. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kau tidak jelek, Ming. Aku tidak akan membencimu hanya karena wajahmu, kok."

Jeritan Sungmin terhenti. _Yeoja_ itu menurunkan selimutnya, menampakkan wajahnya yang benar-benar berantakan. "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Benar,"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Kau membangunkanku, Kyu. _Gomapta_ ," ucap Sungmin dengan nada riang.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Sungmin yang terlihat begitu tulus. Namun hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya (yang sebenarnya hanya ingin ia pastikan) tetap saja ditanyakannya. "Ming, kau habis menangis? Apa karena kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Mood_ -ku memang sering labil belakangan ini. Aku bahkan mengusir Yesung- _oppa_ semalam hanya karena aku ingin sendiri. Jahat, ya?" Ia berkata dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. "Mandilah, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi,"

.

Satu sekolah dibuat gempar oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang turun dari mobil yang sama. Mantan-mantan Kyuhyun serta teman-temannya berbisik, menyangka bahwa Sungmin adalah korban selanjutnya. Bahkan ada beberapa adik kelas bergender perempuan yang merupakan fans Kyuhyun yang sampai menangis tidak rela. Mereka tidak tahu saja betapa bejatnya Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih banyak atas tumpangannya, Kyu!" Sungmin berseru riang. Bibir yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum di wajah manis tersebut terlihat pucat sepucat wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menyentuhkan telapak tangan serta punggung tangannya secara bergantian di dahi Sungmin, membuat senyum Sungmin menghilang. "Badanmu panas, Ming. Kau yakin mau sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kita sudah sampai di sekolah. Masa iya aku pulang lagi?" gerutu Sungmin dengan nada setengah merajuk.

"Kau kemarin melarangku sakit, dan sekarang malah kau sendiri yang sakit, Ming. Apa aku salah jika aku menyuruhmu untuk pulang lagi?" gerutu Kyuhyun dengan nada agak khawatir. "Biar aku antar kau pulang sekarang!"

"Kyuu~" Sungmin merajuk dengan nada yang melemah. _Yeoja_ manis itu mulai ber- _aegyo_ dengan wajah memelasnya yang membuat Kyuhyun seolah terkena diabetes dadakan. "Aku ingin sekolah karena ada kamu. Aku tidak mau pulang. Boleh, ya? Ya, ya, ya?" bujuk Sungmin yang semakin gencar menyerang Kyuhyun dengan segala keimutannya.

Urat kejantanan Kyuhyun mulai tegang. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan, apalagi ketika melihat Sungmin yang terus menerjap-nerjapkan matanya seperti boneka Susan. Kyuhyun tidak tahan melihat _aegyo_ semacam itu. Kyuhyun tidak boleh sampai onani karena overdosis Mingservice ini. Kyuhyun harus menuruti Si Manis Pujaan Hatinya!

"Baiklah." Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya, benar-benar menyerah.

.

"Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau mendekati manusia sok polos itu," Choi Jinri berucap dengan nada sarkastik. _Yeoja_ yang tempo hari menjadi korban penyiraman Sungmin tersebut kini sedang berada di sebuah tikungan koridor kelas 3 bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuang muka. "Cih, kukira kau akan membahas sesuatu yang lebih berfaedah." Ucapnya tajam.

"Kau mengakuinya kan, kalau Lee Sungmin itu hanya berpura-pura polos?" tanya Jinri dengan nada yang begitu yakin.

"Dalam mimpimu, Choi Jinri. Aku juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa kau tidak sedikit lebih menjaga kehormatanmu seperti rivalmu yang manis itu?" Kyuhyun membalas kalimat pembuka Jinri dengan sindiran yang lebih tajam.

"Aku tidak menerima sindiranmu, karena kau orang yang suka _memainkan_ kehormatan para _yeoja_. Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan menyentuh Lee Sungmin dengan tangan kotormu itu," Jinri berkata dengan nada yang teramat sinis.

"Ia akan menjadi kotor di tanganku, namun dengan prosedur yang lebih terhormat."

"Kau nodai saja dia! Sekarang pun tidak masalah!" Jinri tersenyum dengan wajah merendahkan.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekati Jinri, memperhatikan tubuh _yeoja_ yang memang seduktif dari atas sampai bawah itu. "Bukan saatnya, _seonbae_." Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada rendah, lalu mulai menyantap bibir _kissable_ Jinri tanpa ampun.

.

"Kau habis melumat bibir _yeoja_ yang kau sebut terlalu jalang itu?" tanya Changmin dengan nada meledek.

Kyuhyun menghela napas kesal. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kau seperti menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Kyu. Memangnya kau tidak jijik?"

"Aku hanya ingin membungkam mulut ember si jalang itu. Dia mengatakan yang tidak-tidak mengenai Sungmin!" Kyuhyun memberi alasan.

"Kau hanya akan memperburuk hubunganmu dengan Sungmin- _noona_ jika sampai Sungmin- _noona_ mengetahui perselingkuhanmu itu!" Changmin memberi peringatan.

"Tapi aku tidak selingkuh!" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, jika masih ingin ribut silakan keluar kelas!" Terdengar suara Ji _seonsaengnim_ memberi perintah.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin sama-sama mendengus, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Mereka pun meninggalkan kelas bersama. Sebagai dua sejoli yang terkenal bengal-namun-berotak-dan-tidak-pernah-mencicipi-sedikitpun-surat-teguran, pengusiran terhadap mereka berdua dari kelas sudah menjadi kudapan biasa. Mereka pasti hanya berjalan tak tentu arah pada awalnya, namun selalu berakhir di laboratorium komputer atau lapangan basket _indoor_.

Kali ini mereka dipastikan akan berakhir di lapangan basket _indoor_.

"Kau selalu mencari gara-gara, Chwang!" Sambil berjalan, Kyuhyun terus menyalahkan Changmin.

"Kau yang menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Kyu!" Balas Changmin, tidak terima jika hanya dirinya yang disalahkan.

"Tapi jika kau tidak membahas soal itu, kita tidak akan diusir seperti ini!"

"Biasanya juga kau yang mencari gara-gara sampai kita diusir dari kelas!"

"Aku tidak begitu. Kau saja yang selalu berisik!"

"Bukankah kau selalu santai jika diusir? Bahkan seolah menganggap itu cemilan sehari-hari!"

"Berisik! Sungmin sedang sakit dan aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatnya beristirahat!"

"Oh~" Changmin memainkan nada bicaranya. "Jadii~ _mainan_ mu sedang sakit? Kau tidak meninggalkannya saja? Dia kan tidak bisa kau _mainkan_!"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Aku akan _memainkan_ nya sesuai prosedur yang seharusnya. Jadi jangan bahas itu lagi!"

"Baiklah, aku melupakan fakta itu."

Changmin membuka pintu lapangan basket _indoor_. Ternyata lapangan tersebut sedang dipakai bermain basket oleh kelas lain. Kyuhyun dan Changmin lalu mengisi tribun dan memutuskan untuk mengamati para _yeoja_ dengan seragam basket yang menggoda iman.

Sorot mata Kyuhyun dan Changmin masing-masing terfokus pada target yang menjadi autofokus mereka selama ini. Kyuhyun terfokus pada wajah Sungmin yang agak memerah dengan keringat yang bercucuran, sedangkan Changmin terfokus pada Yunho yang tengah melakukan blocking.

"Kyu ..., bukankah ini kelas 3—" perkataan Changmin terputus oleh Kyuhyun yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri.

"Lee Sungmin! Sudahlah!"

.

"Lee Sungmin! Sudahlah!"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Rasa lelah yang menguasai tubuhnya membuat pandangannya agak kabur.

"Kyu?" gumamnya pelan.

"Sungmin-ah, _neo gwaenchana_?" tanya Hangeng sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh. Ia lalu mengangguk perlahan. " _Gwaenchana_ ," jawabnya lemah.

"Kau istirahat saja, Sungmin-ah. Aku tidak tega membiarkanmu terus bermain," Hangeng memberi saran.

Sungmin mencoba untuk tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuhnya melemas dan pandangannya menjadi gelap.

"Kyu ...,"

.

Hal yang dikhawatirkan Kyuhyun terjadi. Ia refleks melompat dari tribun dan menghampiri kerumunan yang mengelilingi Sungmin.

"Beri udara!"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk menerobos kerumunan tersebut.

"Oi, jangan mendorong!"

"Kalian para _namja_ seharusnya membawanya ke UKS!" terdengar suara panik Sooyoung.

Kyuhyun semakin uring-uringan dibuatnya. Masalahnya ia juga seorang _namja_!

"Jangan berkerumun! Dia malah tidak bisa bernapas!" Yunho memberi perintah.

"Ini bukan tontonan, _namja-namja_ bangsat! Anemianya kambuh! Cepat bawa dia ke UKS!" terdengar jeritan histeris Jinri.

Seluruh _namja_ menghentikan gerakan tidak jelas mereka mendengar jeritan Jinri. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya terpaku sejenak ketika merasakan peduli yang tersirat dari nada bicara Jinri barusan, lalu menerobos kerumunan dan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dengan _bridal style_.

"K-Kyuhyun?" Sooyoung terlihat terkejut menemukan Kyuhyun yang seharusnya di kelasnya kini membawa pergi Sungmin seperti penculik Putri Tidur.

.

"Kau mau makan apa, Chwang?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku mau jus jeruk saja, _noona_ ," jawab Changmin dengan wajah sok manis.

Yunho lalu mencegat Taemin yang kebetulan saja lewat. "Min-ah, tolong belikan jus jeruk dua gelas!" perintah Yunho sambil menyerahkan sepeser uang pada Taemin.

" _Seonbae_ tidak membelikanku?" tanya Taemin dengan wajah penuh harap.

Yunho melambaikan tangan, isyarat mengusir. "Terserah, pokoknya belikan!" perintahnya. Taemin pun segera meninggalkan kedua _seonbae_ -nya.

Kini Yunho kembali menatap Changmin. "Kau dikeluarkan lagi dari kelas?" tanya Yunho datar. Sebenarnya ia sudah biasa mendengar kabar ini.

"Begitulah," jawab Changmin sekenanya.

"Jangan dibiasakan. Terlalu banyak catatan dikeluarkan dari kelas bisa membuatmu dipindahkan ke kelas E pada semester selanjutnya,"

"Itu karena Kyuhyun yang terlalu berisik, _noona_. Hari ini dia menyebalkan sekali!" Changmin menyalahkan Kyuhyun.

Yunho tersenyum. "Kyuhyun juga berisik pasti karena ulahmu, Chwang. Tapi bagaimana dia tidak 'menyebalkan' seperti katamu tadi kalau _yeoja_ yang sedang dikejarnya saja malah memaksakan sekolah dalam keadaan kurang fit?"

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa _noona_ ikut menyalahkanku?" protesnya.

Yunho tertawa. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Chwang. Kau jangan seperti _yeoja_ yang sedang dalam periodenya begitu. Jika aku menjadi Kyuhyun pun aku pasti jadi 'menyebalkan' sepertinya."

"Lantas, kenapa Jinri- _seonbae_ terlihat khawatir tadi?" tanya Changmin tanpa sadar. Ia kemudian menutup mulutnya.

Changmin mengira Yunho akan marah (atau apapun itu) karena terlalu mencampuri urusan anak kelasnya. Namun ternyata Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Seingatku dulu Sungmin dan Jinri berteman baik."

Changmin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia kemudian berusaha untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan, sampai akhirnya Yunho _nyeletuk_ dengan santainya.

"Pembicaraan ini garing sekali, Chwang."

.

"Kyu ..., hyun?"

"Sudah kubilang kau lebih baik pulang, Ming," Kyuhyun berkata dengan intonasi datar. Sungmin hanya diam, lalu berusaha untuk duduk. Kyuhyun pun membantu Sungmin duduk dan bersandar pada tembok.

"Lain kali turuti semua perkataanku. Kau jelek kalau kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri," ujar Kyuhyun tajam.

Sungmin menundukkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah memelasnya yang terlihat sedih. "Maafkan aku, Kyu." Ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Seperti biasa, Sungmin pasti membuat hati Kyuhyun luluh dengan mudah. Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Sungmin. "Jangan menunduk, Ming. Kau tidak jelek, kok!" Nada suaranya kini berubah menjadi lebih bersahabat.

Sungmin perlahan menengadah, menatap mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat hangat.

"Kita pulang sekarang, _kajja_!" ajak Kyuhyun, lengkap dengan senyuman hangat yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Sungmin terpana melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar. " _Kajja_!"

.

Kyuhyun sedang melamun di sofa depan televisi ruang tengah dalam keadaan masih berseragam. Pikirannya bercabang, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mencengkram kerah seragam Kyuhyun dan menariknya berdiri. Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya. Terlihat Yesung dan Kangin dengan wajah merah padam tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, _munjasekki-ya_!" Kangin berseru.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan?"

"Kemana Sungmin mengajakmu pergi kemarin, hm?" tanya Yesung tajam.

"Dia mengajakku ke Party To-night. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menantang.

 _DUGH!_ Kangin menghantam pipi kiri Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ yang sama _laknat_ dengannya itu tumbang.

"Kubunuh kau kalau sampai kau membawanya ke tempat itu lagi!" geram Kangin.

"Bunuh saja kalau berani!" tantang Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

Author's note:

Annyeoooongg! Kembali dengan saya author ga guna yang kembali menyajikan chapter sok dramatis ..., yang kayanya ngecewain banget ya? /mojoksambilngitungberas

Maaf penyajiannya rada beda dikit (iyagitu?). Saya juga gangerti kenapa saya nulis kaya gini, yaudahlahya udah terlanjur huhu :'v

Kali ini chapternya dicek ulang kok, kagak males lagi :v tapi ya apa ya kalo misalnya masih kacau ..., berarti emang ga bakat jadi editor yehehee~ satu ..., dua ..., tiga ..., *ceritanya ngitung butiran nasi aking di tpa*

Maaf ya gak sempet bales review non-login. Tapi saya tetep hargain itu, kok. Saya jauh lebih menghargai review ga berfaedah daripada hanya turut berpartisipasi nambahin diagram viewers :"")) /semuajugagitukeles

Apa lagi ya? Yaudah gini aja, go follow ig sampah author, shflyy1106 ~ Isinya ga faedah, cuma ampas hasil defekasi nya Suju :v tapi follow yaaaa xD

Thanks for reading chingudeul~ Once again, mind to left any review? :3


End file.
